


诺丁山

by yiliasparrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 同名电影AU，是我最爱的爱情电影，我把这份爱，送给他们。大明星Steve×书店老板BuckyA4意难平的产物。在我的世界里，我希望他们可以战胜一切，永远在一起。





	1. 1

那是一个久违了的晴天。

在伦敦住久了的James Barnes已经习惯了这个时不时就会变得阴冷的城市，不过他所在的街区倒是经常热热闹闹，每周六的市集他都会跑到Loki的房间里一把薅起想要睡懒觉的他，拽着他懒得不行的大学同学兼现任房客采购新鲜又有折扣的蔬果回来，塞满一整个冰箱。

这座小小的临街二层公寓是他的远方表舅遗留给母亲的遗产，在母亲去世之后这座房子就给了他，至于Rebecca，她大学毕业之后就跑去和男友同居了——毕竟没有哪个哥哥愿意看到自己妹妹天天和另一个男生在一起难舍难分的画面。

 

James拿着一本《大峡谷的四季法则》走在上班的路上，干净的浅蓝色衬衫衬得他浅灰蓝色的眼睛格外可爱迷人，眼下的黑眼圈让他的可爱里多了一丝委屈和颓丧。昨晚上和Loki看电影又看到凌晨，本来是Loki兴冲冲地拉着他一起看，结果困得迷迷糊糊先睡过去的人倒是他，给他盖好被子之后，自己反而越看越精神，倒是把一整部片子看到了结尾。

简而言之，是个一男一女被困在太空飞船里的故事。前半段让他想起神奇四侠，他还以为会有什么神奇辐射让他们也变成拥有特殊技能的超级英雄，后来才发现是个披着科幻冒险外衣的爱情片。后半段他还在胡思乱想着这会不会变成什么血腥暴力片，毕竟生存资源越来越少，要是互相厮杀说不定也有很多看头；要不就是落到某个适合人类生存的新星球，互帮互助开创人类新家园，刨刨地种种土豆之类的……

 

就这么有一搭无一搭的看完了，而直到结尾的时候，他才发现，原来主演是Steve Rogers。那个最近风头正盛的好莱坞男演员，金发碧眼身材性感高大迷人，整个人如同性转版的芭比娃娃——为什么不说他是芭比娃娃的男友呢？因为他实在足够美丽，光是那忽闪忽闪着“似乎落满星光的又长又浓密的眼睫毛”就足以让Rebecca癫狂。这样英俊又美丽的男子，并不多见。

 

有些提不起精神的James推开门，Sam已经站在柜台那里了，低着头不知道在看些什么。“小子！看什么呢！”James猛地拍了一下他的肩膀，甜蜜的双唇露出一个笑，“哦小帅哥你可吓我一跳……我在看娱乐新闻，Steve Rogers要来伦敦拍戏了……”

“所以？我以为这种新闻只有Becky才会关注……困死我了我发誓我再也不和Loki熬夜看电影了，我的老伙计，能给我带杯咖啡吗？唔……鉴于我们书店的惨淡经营，你去自动售卖机就可以。至于你自己，可以买3镑一杯的那种。”James总是笑咪咪的脾气很好的模样，加上他似乎永远都长不大似的娃娃脸，还有一双微微下垂的圆润小鹿眼睛，谁都会答应他的任何请求。

Sam Wilson先生一脸拒绝但手里的动作倒是很诚实，一边用自己又大又圆的眼睛翻给他一个白眼，一边认命地穿上自己的薄夹克，用那种特有的搞怪强调回答。“二十分钟我再回来，我要去吃个烤芝士三明治，加熏肉和土豆的那种。”

“没问题先生。”James一边算着上个月书店的促销盈利，一边回答着。可惜令人沮丧的是，促销的结果是个负数。

 

总是向上扬着的嘴角也很沮丧的耷拉了下来，梳得整齐的头发不老实地落下来一缕，正巧盖在眉骨上。门外有个人侧身进来了，棕褐色的皮夹克加上一顶棒球帽，挂在脸上的墨镜让James看不到他的脸，六英尺的身高加上壮硕的身材让这间不大的小书店看起来拥挤了不少。

那个半倚在柜台后面身着淡蓝色衬衫的年轻男人，出神的模样很可爱，尤其是那一缕头发，落下的位置真是恰到好处。剧组的摄影师Jonathan如果在的话一定会乐意把这一幕拍下来。Steve Rogers没有在意James无意识的怠慢，而是自顾自地开始浏览着这间书店，哦，门口的牌子上写着的是“过时之人”，他倒是也没想到这里全都是和旅行相关的书。

 

James后知后觉地开始发现屋子里多了个人，有些发懵的模样只会让他“可爱青年”的印象在Steve心中落下更深的痕迹。偷得浮生半日闲的他没有赖在酒店里补觉，心血来潮的想要逛一逛这座城市，准确的来说，是以剧组为圆心，四处乱逛。而此刻溜达到这所小书店的决定，让他在以后的岁月，无数次地感激上苍。

“嗨，我可以帮你做点儿什么？或许您需要什么推荐吗？”James觉得眼前的人有些眼熟，“我只是……随便看看。”这个声线一下子就和昨晚刚看的电影重叠到一起。

眼前的人是Steve Rogers。看来Sam看的小道消息倒是真的，他的脑海里第一时间就蹦出来这个奇怪的想法。只是他并不会太过夸张地表现出来，仿佛一个名人从天而降突然出现在自己面前是最寻常不过的事情了。“……不然，你还是给我推荐一下吧。”Steve看着眼前的人的头发，墨镜似乎有些碍事，摘下来之后毫无阻碍地看过去，那是一种……如果要用颜色来形容，那一定是加了金箔的熟褐色，色调里有玫瑰红和柠檬黄，是很甜蜜的一种颜色。比夕阳落在他私人房屋前面的那片树林上的颜色还吸引他。

这样盯着一个陌生人看似乎很失礼。Steve也反应了过来。

 

“呃，您是来旅行的吗？我可以给您推荐几本，既可以在旅途中用上，也可以带回去慢慢看的……”James又大又亮的眼眸扫过屋子里的所有书籍，刚刚定位在《伦敦手札》想要开口，就被打断了，“我看你手边的那本，挺不错的。”

“这本，倒是可以，不如我给你拿一本新的吧。”James有些想笑，他是藏不住笑容的，眼角甜蜜的细纹会轻易暴露他，“你笑什么呢？”Steve忍不住开口。平时的自己，不会这样唐突。

“我只是在想，你一个美国人，跑来英国，买一本关于美国大峡谷的书，有些……抱歉，我笑点比较低，不是有意的。”在美国度过了人生前十几年的James，不知不觉被英国人传染了习惯性道歉的小毛病。

“没关系，我只是……”只是觉得那本书在你手边很衬你。“不用麻烦找新的了，这本就可以。”

“可是这一本我都已经看过了……”

“有句话不是说旧书怎么来着？我记不清了，抱歉，脑子有些乱……”Steve说着就掏出钱包，递了钱给他。永远只在大荧幕上看到的脸就这样出现在自己面前，离得自己那么近。James也有些慌乱，不过他告诉自己这是很正常的现象。他还会露出那种招牌的“Steve Rogers”式微笑，James这才发现，他的左边脸颊上，原来有一颗小小的肉痣。之前从来不知道。

 

“那就，再见？”Steve的蔚蓝色的眼睛又看了一圈这件小书店，看在上帝的份上，他真想掏出裤兜里的手机，把这个书店里的一切，这个可爱的青年拍下来，但是向来会在媒体前胡说八道的自己却编不出一个像样的借口。他的脚步迟疑着往后退，甚至有些小小地莫名其妙地怨恨这个漂亮的过头的青年，为什么不问自己要一张合影或者是签名呢？这样…这样他就可以……老天，他也不知道这样他就可以做什么。

 

“Bucky！你的自动售卖机咖啡外送员回来了！我的太祖母啊刚才那个烤芝士三明治简直太美味了我知道你想吃，可是我不能纵容你，我得替街上那些漂亮妞儿们想想，不能让他们看到一个有小肚子的Bucky Barnes……”Sam用后背拱开了书店的门，用一贯的调笑口吻打趣着他名义上的“老板”，转过身的瞬间，温度还很高的那一小杯咖啡就这样一股脑儿的全泼到了Steve的衣服上，内里的白色T恤瞬间染上一大片咖啡。

“老天！抱歉，我真的很抱歉！等等，你是Steve Rogers？”Sam龇牙咧嘴皱着眉表达着自己的歉意，想要上手擦结果一抬眼就看到了那张家喻户晓的脸蛋，“太抱歉了，我竟然把咖啡洒在价值十个亿美元的明星身上，Bucky！有没有纸？快快快……”

“没关系没关系，这不是什么好衣服……”Steve看着眼前有些惊慌的帅气黑人男子，不免出声回应。

James一脸窘迫加抱歉地看着一身狼狈的大明星，脸上有些不自然的微红，那是因为Sam不分场合的又叫他的昵称，BuckyBucky叫个没完，这真让人害羞。“我真的真的很抱歉，我朋友不是有意的……”

Steve自然不会因为陌生人无心的错误而大发雷霆，只是难得出游的好心情，难免不被影响。“对不起Rogers先生，我家离这里不远，我先给你拿一件衣服吧，真的，这实在是……如果您不介意的话。”粗而微垂的眉毛让这个年轻人，不，Bucky看起来更加无辜了。

 

“好的，谢谢你……Bucky。”Steve抿着唇笑了一下，轻轻吐露着这个名字，Bucky从未觉得自己的名字听起来……让他浑身都烫的要命。

 

一心只想带着他赶回家换衣服的James，急匆匆地在前头带路，Steve跟在后面，一路上没有心思看街道两边各种精致的店铺和新奇的小集市，一双眼睛都落在那双在牛仔裤管里显得更加细长的，不断摆动的双腿上。

 

James两步并做三步地上了楼，在衣柜里扒拉来扒拉去，试图找一件和Steve那件白T恤差不多的，最后把目光落在Loki随手扔给他的那件T恤上。Steve则在楼下，看着这件充满了生活气息的房子，有些拥挤，紧挨着冰箱的料理台上还胡乱放着没吃完的披萨，垃圾桶里的几听空啤酒罐还有随手搭在椅背上的外衣和睡裤，都看不出来这件屋子有女主人的存在。

墙上的照片吸引了他的注意。有Bucky的全家福，还有几张儿童时期和少年时候的照片，小时候的Bucky脸蛋圆润，就像童话书里那种，圆圆软软的，沾满了蜂蜜的小面包，让所有小熊看了都会把持不住的可爱。那双大眼睛倒是一直没有变化，Steve仔仔细细地从第一张看到最后一张，有着可爱婴儿肥的小宝宝逐渐抽条长高，变得清秀俊朗起来。

 

心怀歉意的James急忙下楼的时候看到的就是Steve Rogers先生极度认真地看着自己的那些照片——母亲非要自己挂上去的，时间久了也就习惯了的他，从来没想过这些如今看起来让他很没面子的照片会让一个世界巨星看到，还看得那么入神。

他确定自己一定又脸红了一点儿。“咳，Rogers先生，你要不试试这件？这是我室友的，他给了我，我不知道你穿这个大小是不是合适……”

“谢谢。”Steve没有推辞什么，露出大方的笑容，在James刚想说“您要不在楼上换”的时候，他就自顾自地开始脱衣服了，一边脱一边很自然地和他说话，“你可以叫我Steve，不必叫我什么先生的，Bucky。”James很想说以他们这种陌生人的关系，叫他这么亲密的昵称，似乎不太合适。但从头至尾，他都没有找到合适的机会。

白花花的肉体就在他眼前裸露着，他向上帝发誓，他从没见过这么匀称好看又性感得冒烟的身材，而这仅仅只是裸露了上半身而已，如果下半身也裸露了……不不不，James你到底在想什么！

颇为尴尬的James僵硬地点点头之后，发现Steve已经换好了衣服，“嗯？这个小锤子图案很可爱。”Steve看到了T恤左胸口的一个小刺绣。

“那是我室友的衣服，我也不知道怎么回事……”James，不，Bucky礼貌地笑着，看着眼前已经恢复体面的巨星，心里生出一丝难言的情绪。

 

“那……谢谢你，Bucky。”Steve明亮如星辰的湛蓝双眼带着一丝期待地看着Bucky，似乎刚才在店里的那种期待他和自己要签名和合照的小小不甘又飘了出来。

“不客气……再见，Steve。”Bucky或许是没有接受到所谓的小信号，或许是强迫自己忽略，得体地替他打开了家门，Steve的眼睛里闪过了一丝失落，被刚刚戴上的墨镜掩盖住了。

出门往东走了五十米左右，那一阵不甘和失落随着他的步伐不断加深，在他的心里抓挠着，突然生出了很多年都没有过的冲动，抓着手里的脏衣服，转过身近乎是跑的快步走了起来。

Bucky则是在Steve离开之后站在照片墙前面犹豫了好半天，要不要把这些照片收起来，他一想起刚才Steve注视着这些照片，他的心就感到很不规律的跳。

敲门声让他回神。“Steve，怎么了吗？”

高大的男人微微喘着气，从有些窄的门缝里挤了进来，鲜红如樱桃的唇翕动了几下，墨镜握在手里，被手汗浸湿，微蹙着眉毛，眼睛认真地看着他，没有任何游移，如同一只忠诚的金毛寻回犬，“我落了一件东西。”

Bucky有些惊讶地四处看着，想要帮他找到，当然也是因为这个男人离他不到12英寸，强烈的压迫感和逼人的英俊让他无所适从。“什么？”他嗫嚅着询问。

 

然后就是一个落在唇上的，想要深入却只是温柔的克制住的浅浅的吻。没有瑕疵的脸磨蹭着自己的，他们都感受到了彼此脸上泛青的胡茬。

 

——老天，他的唇好烫，好柔软。Steve和Bucky同时这样想。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky有那么一瞬间想起了Dolores，他在大学时候的前女友。在这之前，他从未想过自己会对一个男人有异样的感觉，即使脱光了也能面对面插科打诨要不就是嘲笑对方的蛋一个大一个小；他是喜欢姑娘的，前凸后翘美丽动人的姑娘，圆润饱满的胸脯和挺翘有弹性的臀……但如今落在他唇上，炽热又有一丝颤抖的吻让他几乎软了双腿。

Steve刚才转过身往回走的途中脑海里一直盘旋着一个声音，一边想一边给自己打气，好好的路走得气势汹汹——“操Steve Rogers你有点种，他没有和你要签名合影又怎么样，你是小男孩吗别人没有做到你期待的事情你就这么幼稚地想要耍脾气？真的把自己当成无所不能的大明星了，是好莱坞把你惯坏了吧！为什么我不能争取，为什么我要一直是接受的那一方，我要做主动的那个，我喜欢他，我要吻他，我要吻他！”

冷静理智了很多年的Steve为自己难得的一次冲动感到骄傲和欣喜。这份冲动不是来源于对事业的追求，或是对家人的保护，也不是为了公司为了粉丝，就单纯是为了自己。  
他到底有多久没有为自己的想法不管不顾地自私一回了呢？

压抑着没有变成火热的轻吻结束的时候，Loki刚好拿着钥匙开门，从黑衬衫到黑皮裤再到黑色马丁靴，这一身黑让苍白瘦高的他活像个隐藏于人世的现代吸血鬼，更不要说还得加上那一头没来得及好好打理的黑发，他面无表情地进门，打破了一屋子的暧昧。  
“Steve Rogers，是你啊，嗨~”Loki毫不在意地从他们中间穿过慢悠悠走到厨房，灌下一大杯水，见到明星没有任何反应，仿佛他早就认识Steve似的。虽然没什么表情，但是Bucky能听出来他心情不错。  
好像被撞破奸情的奇怪感觉席卷了Bucky全身，他在Steve的注视下面色愈发红，鼓了鼓嘴巴，露出一个浅浅的笑容，送别了他。

说实话，自己都不知道自己在干嘛。Steve从未发现自己是如此贪心，一个吻是刚才全部的所思所想，而此时此刻就成了无法得到满足的微小甜头。他无法自控地回味着刚才的那个吻，那滋味比想象中的还要美好一百倍，如果不是他的室友回来了，这个吻一定会往更加大胆的方向发展。Steve露出了十六七岁少年情窦初开似的笑——而这种笑，总是会伴随着傻气。

“嘿！小肉包！别杵在那儿傻笑，你是什么高中生小女孩吗？”Loki倚在沙发上冲他打了几个响亮的响指，试图唤回他室友的神志。  
“Loki！”Bucky不满地又鼓了鼓嘴巴，“你们刚才在干嘛？接吻？”Loki撕开一包薯片就往嘴里塞，毫不避讳的样子让Bucky不好意思回答，“我回来的是不是不是时候啊小肉包？话说你们是什么时候勾搭上的，嘻嘻嘻，诶你知道润滑液怎么用的吧，我那儿倒是有几瓶，不过应该过期了，安全套的话，我倒是没有了……”喝了一杯茶的Loki恢复了平常的犀利，字字句句都灼烧着Bucky已经快崩溃的可怜神经，“Loki Laufeyson你这个坏嘴巴，在家里老实呆着吧，我去上班了！”  
“嘭”地一声用力关上大门宣泄自己的“生气”，却掩盖不了心里的悸动。

就当这是自己无聊人生里的某个小乐章好了。说不定将来自己儿孙满堂的时候，自己会把这段历史当做“辉煌的人生经历”讲给他们听呢，管他们信不信。Bucky自嘲地想。他总是个爱笑又宽容的乐天派。  
那只不过是个吻罢了。

尽管没有几个人看，但他还是会三不五时的在推特上推荐一些书。或许是他太过认真了吧，还为自己的书店注册了一个推特账号。  
而本以为只是漫长人生里的那个“小插曲”，不知道怎么找到了这个账号，给他发了好几条私信。

直到他晕晕乎乎地接起电话的时候，才发现自己已经把电话号码告诉了他——在不清楚那一头的人是真是假的情况下，在不确定这个人是否是把自己当做异国他乡的无聊消遣的情况下，在不知道那个人怀着怎么样的心思的情况下，他就这么迷迷瞪瞪地接起了电话。

“Bucky？”  
“嗨，你好，Steve。”  
“……我，我想，是否可以请你来丽兹酒店，明天下午四点？喝点茶，或者是下午茶，或者，随便逛逛？”Steve躲避着在那屋子另一头打电话的经纪人Natasha，快步溜到无人的阳台角落，有些紧张，有些期待地问。他刚才都胡说了些什么，喝茶？下午茶？自己什么时候会干这种事了？随便逛逛？在酒店里逛吗？Steve懊恼地抓了一把头发。  
“嗯……是，好的，没问题。”Bucky眼神游移着，脑子还没有思考清楚，嘴巴就先替他做出了回答。

第二天从中午十二点吃完饭，Natasha就看见Steve坐立不安，屁股上扎了根刺似的，一会儿坐下一会儿站起来，一双手搓着脸，还时不时地看手机。  
“你在等谁吗？”红发的经纪人一眼看穿了他。  
“不！呃，我是说，没有，下午的采访是几点开始来着？”  
“一点半，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么……几点结束？”  
“两个小时差不多吧，你今天怎么了？”  
“没事，我去下洗手间。”

而直到Bucky穿着他比较正式的西装来的时候，直到到了8楼他的套房，看见一屋子的记者，他都没反应过来这是怎么回事。胡乱搪塞了个媒体的名字就被火急火燎的工作人员拉到一旁坐着等待。  
莫名其妙的Bucky看到了手机上的信息；Steve刚刚送走了一个记者，连忙发信息问他有没有到。  
在看到那简短的回复之后，抑制不住心里的喜悦，让公关直接带他过来。

“嗨……”Steve想要露出一个灿烂的笑，但是在工作人员面前生生压制住了。Bucky和Steve盯着屋子里的人走出房门，场面有些许尴尬。Bucky知道那人是把自己当成什么记者了，要不然也不会说什么“你有五分钟时间访问”这样的话。  
“嗨，Bucky，抱歉，我没想到会弄到现在这时候。”说实话，顶着这样一张脸，眼中还带着诚挚的歉意盯着自己看，Bucky从来不知道原来男人也可以有这样的能力——能让自己心甘情愿答应他的一切要求。  
“没关系，这也挺有趣的，刚才我旁边那个人还问我是哪家媒体的，我尴尬得要命，我胡编了个‘家庭宠物’，他还问我有没有什么联系方式之类的……”Bucky笑着说刚才的事，他已经过了那个“把面前的人当做大明星”的阶段，而且他也对自己很自信，论帅气迷人自己也不输。  
抛开那个鬼使神差的吻，他就当自己新认识了个朋友，这也是个不错的选择。

Steve习惯性地微微皱眉，“什么？”他向上帝发誓他脑海里刚才没有出现自己想要把那个搭话的人赶出去的想法。就因为有个人想要和面前的大男孩搭讪吗？  
——这是不是太过疯狂了？  
“怎么了？”Bucky看着刚才还洋溢着快乐的男人神色有些不对，疑惑自己是不是说错了什么话。  
“……不，呃，我是说，我请你来，就是关于……”他很不好意思开口，尤其是面对面，四目相对说这样的话，“关于上次那个，吻……我想向你道歉，那太，太失礼了，太唐突了。”说完这句话，他就明显地感受到自己白皙地过分的，怎么也晒不黑的皮肤，慢慢变红变烫。在他短暂的二十九年人生里，他从未吻过任何一个男人，即使是在拍戏，也是替身或者是借位。这听起来有些可笑，也并不符合他性感火辣的外表，所有人都觉得他是个放得开很会玩的大明星，可实际上在漫长的单身岁月里，他只是学会了怎么和自己相处。

这句话乍一听很像是一个人在为自己冲动的言行做开脱，什么“那只是个气氛使然的美丽误会”之类的话。如果不是看到他从耳朵根到脖子都变红了，Bucky也会这么觉得。但他谈过不少女友，也见识过不少同性恋人，也差点在酩酊大醉的时候和某个看对眼儿的男人滚去开房，而且，同屋就是个现成的——尽管他嘴硬地要死，怎么都不肯承认。可实际上Bucky能够看出来他的不确定和一丝丝的怯懦，Steve在试探，不过幸运的是，自己没有厌恶那个突然的吻，也没有厌恶他。  
这是一种有些笨拙的可爱的试探。Bucky深邃明亮的眼睛倒映着满屋子的玫瑰和绣球花，他要承认，他对面前男人的好感，增加了不少。  
而且是抛开了“荧幕明星”这一层的滤镜。

他想要反过去逗一逗他，自己上次那么呆呆的，也太过丢脸了。“其实……你知道吗，我很喜欢，如果你没回来，我可能会跑出去追着你给你个吻，深入地那种。”Bucky挑挑眉毛，眼中含笑。如果Loki在一边，一定会笑出声：因为这个爱闹的男人又在调戏人了。  
Bucky成功地看到面前的人连额头都开始红了。

Steve没法形容心里是什么感觉，想要压抑嘴边的笑却失败了低着头干咳了几声，心理建设了几秒钟，“……那，你明天晚上有空吗？”  
“有，我们可以……哦不，明天晚上我要给妹妹过生日，Steve，我很抱歉。”Steve很想知道他说的“我们可以”后面是什么，“那我可以一起去吗？”  
“去什么，我妹妹的生日晚餐？”  
“是，我可以吗？”  
“啊……不过你明天没有工作吗？”  
“……没有，一整天都没有。”实际上他明天还有个小型采访。  
“那好吧…谢谢你Steve，Becky一定会很高兴的，她喜欢你喜欢得——发疯。”  
Bucky的笑容真好看，他就像自己以前演过的18世纪电视剧里那种小少爷，英俊可爱风流潇洒。Steve有几秒钟的出神，看着Bucky开开合合的嘴，懵懵的。

“Barnes先生，您的时间到了。”刚才那个男人敲敲门进来提醒这位“记者”采访时间结束了。  
“谢谢……Rogers先生，很愉快的一次采访。”Bucky主动伸出手来握手——老天，他的手可真有力，虽然不算大，但是真的很有力气。

 

Wanda正在家里，和Vision准备晚上的晚宴，经历了多年的历练，她的丈夫在厨艺上已经是炉火纯青了，现在正在做柠檬奶油鸡，而自己一点儿也不必操心。Rebecca和男友的那个小地方怎么能容得下晚上这些人，自告奋勇地承担了今年的小聚会，而他们丝毫不知道今晚这里将会到来一个怎样的惊喜。

晚上六点半左右，Vision正在和Sam还有Rebecca的男友聊天，时不时传出大笑，Loki进门之后，罕见地露出个很是温和的笑，顺便把手里的礼物送给了扑上来拥抱自己的Becky，门铃响了，Wanda喊了句我去开门，一开门就忍不住倒吸一口气，小声地嘀咕了一句，“我的天哪……”门外是压低了帽子穿的格外低调的Steve，还有她那玉树临风总给惊喜的好友。  
该死的，他们站在一起可真够好看的！Wanda真想这么说。

“Becky！你看你厉害得要命的哥哥把谁带来给你过生日了！”Wanda激动地快要破音，Rebecca好奇地探头过来，看到冲她微笑的英俊男人之后，短促又高亢地尖叫了一声之后死死地扑到哥哥怀里，偶像突然出现的巨大欣喜让她可爱的小脸通红一片，下意识地冲着哥哥撒娇。  
“好了好了，Becky，控制一下你自己~”Bucky宠溺地摸摸妹妹的头，长长的眼睫毛几乎盖住了下眼睑，Steve看着扑到他怀里的女孩，抄在裤兜里的右手下意识抓紧了裤子。Becky羞涩极了，从哥哥怀里跑出来找出自己随身带的小本子，颤抖着声音求偶像的一个签名，“Becky，生日快乐。”Steve真诚地送上了祝福，不出意外，兴奋到极点的女孩笑得合不拢嘴跑去男友身边搂着他蹦蹦跳跳。

趁着Steve去卫生间的时候，一群人除了Loki都抓着Bucky问这是怎么回事，这种惊喜他们从来没想过会是自己认识的这个永远娃娃脸的朋友所能创造的。  
“哥！老哥！和他结婚！这样我就是他的亲戚，啊！！！老天啊！我成了Steve Rogers的亲戚，James Buchanan Barnes，你必须，必须和他结婚！呜呜呜呜，妈妈呀……”Becky还处于一种极度癫狂的状态，又笑又哭的。Bucky听着妹妹的疯话哑然失笑，见到偶像就要卖了老哥。  
Steve从卫生间出来的时候，恰好就听到了他妹妹的话，被这位可爱的粉丝感染到之余，他甚至开始认真想了想这件事。除了结婚，还有其他的形式，能够让自己一直和这个可爱的小伙子在一起吗？

如果他的健身教练知道他今晚上都吃了些什么一定会往死里虐他。他都记不清这些食物吃起来有多美味了，整个吃饭的过程中，他的位置对着Bucky，看着他和朋友们谈笑风生，然后发现自己的视线是不是太过头了。

虽然他经常出席各种活动，见很多的人，微笑，拥抱，签名，合照，接受采访，或者在片场努力拍戏，可只要一回到自己的那件别墅，就会感到孤独；在他出道的很长一段时间，他并不懂得什么叫做迂回婉转地说话，经常会在不自知的情况下得罪不少人，至今网上还流传着他当年那些怼人的视频和文字采访。作为一个大牌明星偶然为之可以被人说成是真性情，而当时只是个新人的他，只会受到无尽的批评。长久下来，他其实并没有很多称得上朋友的人，也几乎没有能够让他彻底放松的地方。

可意外的是，在这所小房子里的这一次晚餐，让他觉得格外平和。如果Natasha知道他和几乎不了解底细的人就这么出来吃饭，她绝对会把自己骂个狗血淋头，说他不注意安全和隐私，说他又开始任性。  
可他上一次任性，是多少年前了呢。

Steve是个十分捧场的客人，把每一道菜都吃的干干净净，Wanda和Vision觉得荣幸之至。“最后一块布朗尼，要给谁呢？Becky，不可以，你知道一定要给Steve。”Wanda把手里的盘子一歪，Rebecca失望地瘪着嘴，Steve发现她往下瘪嘴的模样和Bucky一模一样。这真可爱。  
Sam这个乐天派想了半天也只想出自己已经三年半没有女朋友这件惨事来博取同情，Becky叽叽喳喳地说自己自从十五岁开始就停止发育了似的真够让人恼火，又一股脑儿的把自己哥哥出过车祸左臂打过钢钉的事情通通倒了出来，Bucky凝滞了几秒钟，餐桌上的氛围也冷了下来。  
Steve下意识地去看Bucky的胳膊，满眼的担忧，Bucky也不自然地把胳膊藏在了桌子下。他知道这不是询问的好时机，而自己锻炼多年的，本来不熟练现在也可以运用的热场技巧也终于派上了用场。  
“那我呢？我可以竞争吗？我是说，我也想要争取这块蛋糕。”  
“你也要和我们比一比有多惨？”Sam很是难以置信。  
“倒不是比，都是事实。我，呃，差不多十年没有吃过蛋糕了，但我从小就很爱吃，这真的是酷刑。为了这个，这个，还有这个，”Steve指了指肱二头肌，胸肌，和腹肌，“每天吃几乎没有味道的健身餐，每周去四次健身房，每次六小时以上，说实话和顿饭是我近两年来吃过的最好吃的饭……所有隐私被放大扭曲呈现给公众，无论我做了什么还是没做什么，这好像不太重要；拍戏的时候被人砍到大腿，送医院的时候，我以为自己真的要成了被剪耳的流浪猫……呼，那真是难忘……”在场的所有男士听到这里都感觉下体一凉。

Sam默默地拿过那块蛋糕，放到了他的盘子里。

 

在离开了Wanda家之后，他们选择慢悠悠地走回去。夜色美好，月光柔和，夜晚的街区很安静。  
有一阵沉默，却不尴尬，Steve第一次觉得这种陪伴让他如此安宁。

“刚才的蛋糕你很喜欢？”Bucky出声问他，Steve的余光能看到他带着弧度的漂亮棕色头发。  
“真的很喜欢。说真的，如果刚才没有人，那一盘子我都可以吃下去。”Steve带着一脸的认真说着可爱的傻话。“唔，Bucky，我可以问问你的胳膊吗？如果你不想提也没关系……”他就是，就是很想知道关于James Buchanan Barnes的一切——没错，他刚才偷听到了，他的全名，Bucky，Bucky，真可爱的名字，我想叫他Buck，好多人叫他Bucky，我就叫他Buck。

“没什么，就是和前女友自驾游，结果为了躲一只鸟，车就冲下山坡了……当时确实很疼，但是我现在都好了啊。倒是你，听起来可比我惨多了。”Steve转过头看他，他的脸上一直是温柔的笑，那是一种……经历过伤害却选择让一切都过去的，温柔又平和的笑。他想自己一定又露出了那种Natasha形容的“严肃到像学校舞会上抓偷喝酒的学生的教导主任”式的表情。  
如果当时自己在他身边，是不是他就不会受伤。

“是，我的确很惨，只有一张脸蛋可以看，老了之后就会有很多的人说，看，这个人没有演技就知道秀秀肌肉然后就只能退居二线或者是彻底中断演艺生涯，说不定某天上街会被某个年轻人说长得特别像某个流行明星。”他真的很喜欢看着人的双眼说话，Bucky这么想着。他的眼睛真美。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈Steve，你真可爱，和电视上一点儿都不一样。电视上的你总是，唔，像这样，一脸的国仇家恨忧国忧民。”Bucky挤眉弄眼形象地学了一下他印象里的这位大明星。  
“你是第一个夸我可爱的男人。”Steve饱满的下唇被自己咬了几下，笑意又控制不住。  
“真的？我猜一定有很多姑娘夸你可爱。”  
“可能吧。”Steve浅淡的笑意，让他在春天的夜里，格外令人心动。

没有你可爱。Buck。


	3. Chapter 3

英国是个喜欢种植樱花的国度。从三月开始，陆陆续续次第开放，直到五月份才会慢慢凋谢。  
Bucky发现他们走的这条路，紧挨着某户庭院，高高的栏杆里面，开满了樱花，即使夜色朦胧，也难掩花海的清丽浪漫，他忍不住往里张望。那鲜活生动的模样，让他看起来更像个大学生了。

Steve很紧张。虽然面色如常甚至还有些游刃有余的感觉，但他紧张极了，他的心里乱糟糟的，不知道该和Bucky交谈什么，他努力回忆着自己和那几个朋友交谈的场景，难道要谈论自己的情史吗？这简直是愚蠢，更是对过去女友的不尊重；可如果就谈论什么体育比赛，汽车，时政这样的话题，难道和普通男性朋友之间的交谈有什么区别吗？  
他也不能张口就问“Bucky你喜欢男人吗？”老天，他的脑子就像浸水的电线似的，彻底短路。  
尽管他更想问的那个问题是“Bucky你喜欢我吗？”  
从未对同性产生过异样情愫的大明星生涩又踟蹰，短暂的理智在他的脑子里告诉自己应该缓一缓这种飞速发展而自己还有些迷糊的情感，应该好好地认真地思考一下，可这么中肯的建议就只是飞快地在他脑子里打了个弯儿就飞走了。这一次，他的心比脑子要提前一步行动。Steve甚至想，如果自己只是个从美国来的金发女明星，这一切是不是就会简单一些。

“你想进去看看吗？”Steve注意到了Bucky看着庭院里面的眼神。是单纯的喜爱和向往。  
“算了，Steve，这里是私人的，我们最好还是不要惹麻烦。”Bucky连忙转过头和他解释，“而且如果被人拍到你深夜翻墙进入别人的私人地盘，影响肯定不好。”  
“你知道我小时候我妈妈管我叫什么吗？闯祸精。我天生就喜欢闯祸。”Steve的心里陡然生出一丝沉寂多年的叛逆，他撸起了袖管，上手抓了抓刷了一层漆的铁栏杆，露出了荧幕上从未见过的带着一点儿调皮的笑容，Bucky被他的笑容“迷惑了心神”，甚至都没发现他已经像只爬山虎一样三两下就窜了上去从另一头落地。

“来吧Bucky，我在这里接住你。”Steve在那一头真的张开双手半蹲着一副要接住他的模样。Bucky隔着栏杆看着这个大男孩，初见时候的那个成熟男人已经变成了现在这个时不时展现出似乎并不为人所知的稚气的男孩。  
他并不知道，即使是Natasha，也几乎没有见过Steve这种，放松，任性，甚至可爱的一面。Steve渐渐发现，自己在这个刚认识不久的年轻男人面前，不由自主地展露着真实的自己，不再害怕什么后果。而不用像过去那样，时刻命令自己保持着冷静。

 

Bucky笑了，他很想说自己被他打败了。他的身材比不上Steve，但也是精壮的，只是跳下来的时候，真的被Steve接住了——后者不想承认这是自己的私心。  
他的左手搂着Bucky的腰，右手不知道该放到哪里的虚虚放在他的后背上。  
Steve的声音有些低沉，“我为什么总有种想要保护你的感觉？”他冲动地说出了这话，或许他沉醉在落入他怀里的这个男人的眼眸里了，不顾一切地，对他说出了心里的疯话。  
面对面站着，两个人的唇相距不超过十英寸，Bucky也不自觉地轻声说道，“为什么不是我保护你呢，Steve？”他把他的名字叫得轻柔，如同一个甜美的美。盈满春风的夜晚迷离又让人神志不清，“可能吧，Bucky，可能我也想要被保护，被你保护……”

Bucky听完了这话，晚餐上喝的酒全部都上头了似的，勇敢地往前探头，吻住了这个看起来一本正经实际上已经方寸大乱的金发男人。  
只是轻浅的深入就让他们回神，分离时候发出轻微的“啵”的一声让Bucky忍不住笑了出来，而Steve的唇，红得就像被最烈的阳光吻过的熟得透透的草莓，那上面还亮晶晶的，沾染着自己的口水。

庭院里的樱花开得真好。浅粉色的花瓣层层叠叠，落满了立在庭院中央的一条长椅上。  
“‘Bernie 爱Claire，直到永远’，这真浪漫。”Bucky不禁感叹到。  
Steve也从刚才那个惊喜的吻稍稍恢复了过来，似乎第一次见面就去吻人家的不是他。“他们一定生活地很幸福。”椅背上是手工刻着的字，虽然不是什么名家名体，甚至看起来有些歪歪扭扭，但那份用心和真诚，都表露无遗。  
他们在这座不小的庭院里慢悠悠地散步，两个私闯民宅的“狂徒”大胆又放肆地在柔软的草地上聊个没完。Steve为自己今晚彻底地任性鼓掌叫好，不再纠结于同性爱慕的畏缩里，至少他想要拥有这个樱花盛放的夜晚。  
被微风吹动的夜晚里，他们沐浴在月光和樱花下，肩并肩坐在那条长椅上，很多情绪在无言中蒸腾翻滚着。

“那本书你喜欢吗？”Bucky问，沉醉在春风里，面上带着自己都没有察觉到的真心的笑意。  
“喜欢，我只读了不到三分之一，但我被它迷住了。”  
“大峡谷……是我一直想去的地方，可是还没等我攒够钱，一家人就来了这里，我好后悔，没有去看过一次。不过也可能是我离那儿实在是太遥远了，几乎要横跨美国东西……”  
“你住在哪里？”  
“纽约，布鲁克林。”  
“……我也是，在我十七岁之前。”Steve不懂自己从前的女友们热衷的“浪漫”，“宿命”“命运”之类的东西，也不相信那些，很多时候被骂不解风情没有情趣。而面前的男人告诉他曾住在自己成长了十七年的家乡的时候，他相信了这些——是已经注定了的。  
“我从来没有在布鲁克林见过你……”Bucky难以置信，跨越了大半个地球，远离自己的家乡，遇到和自己来自同一个地方的他。他该怎么解释。他无法控制自己脑海里那些纷飞的美好想象。  
“我也是……”其实我想说我好想早些遇到你，在你刚刚去幼儿园的时候，你刚刚上小学的时候，上初中开始变得像我上次看到的照片里那样，带着稚嫩的，圆乎乎的小脸，上高中的时候变成英俊阳光的少年——我好想和你一起长大。  
前所未有的浓郁的情感就这么堆积在Steve的心口，这简直美妙得过了头。  
“如果我们从小就认识，我想我们一定会合得来。”Bucky因为脑海里的想象笑容愈发灿烂起来。  
“那不一定，我小时候一点儿也不讨人喜欢，又瘦又小又倔得要命，总是被小混混们打……”  
“不敢想象你瘦小的样子…”  
“像个小豆芽，真的。”  
“可如果我小时候就认识你，我一定会替你揍他们，我从小就很壮实……”  
“哦Bucky……我相信。”我相信你会替我揍他们。我相信你。

 

Natasha知道了他昨晚的行踪之后一言不发地瞪着他看了好久，在他坦然的，毫不心虚的，甚至颇为骄傲的眼神里认输了，无奈地长叹一口气，“Steve，随你吧，就当是认识了个新朋友，不过你要记得，我们很快就会回美国，那你的男孩到时候该怎么办呢？”  
他犀利的经纪人总能一针见血，他被猛烈的心动赶走了全部的理智，又流露出那种“明明在发呆但你能看出来他在难过”的表情，他引以为傲的冷静和缜密思维都消失无踪了似的，这个和他来自同一个地方的男人，如同给他下了效力最强大的咒语，一碰到他，他就像个爱情傻瓜。

可是今晚的晚餐，让他担忧的心，被期待和快乐所覆盖。  
“……我喜欢我妈妈做的苹果派，她做的真是一绝，当然了这里柠檬派也好吃，只是让我想起了我妈妈的苹果派。”Steve眼神亮亮的，或许是餐厅里较为昏黄的灯光，让食物看起来诱人，但是看起人来就如同隔着淡淡的滤镜——不过在Bucky眼里，蓝色眼睛的Steve和自己面对面坐着吃晚饭之后聊天，冲着自己讲小时候的故事，这一切，都像个最狂野的梦。他们之间总有说不完的话，他能感受到Steve曾经说过的倔强，但他发现那其实为他平添了一丝可爱。  
“我也会做苹果派，就是不知道是不是你喜欢的那种味道，Steve。”Bucky的嘴里塞着刚才又加点的水果塔，脸颊鼓鼓的，说起话来咕咕哝哝的，嘴角有一点点的樱桃果酱，让他弧度诱人的嘴唇看起来……好想咬一口。  
“或许我们可以试试……”试什么呢？试着在一起吗？Steve，你为什么就不能说出来。不，这里不是个郑重的场所，而且他们刚刚吃完饭，他不想就这样破坏掉这么美好的气氛。

只是来不及多想，从身后传来的一阵大笑就打破了安静。那大声的议论里还夹杂着Steve的名字。是三个男人在聚餐。  
“………哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我知道那小子，我女朋友迷得要命，什么东西！”  
“我也知道，我老婆拉我去看他的电影了，还哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，真见鬼，到底有什么好的……”  
“他那肌肉倒是真不错。”  
“不错个屁，谁知道是喝了多少蛋白粉喝出来的，就那种肌肉一看就是中看不中用的德行，哎，我听说有些人为了练肌肉会喝那种药，然后下面儿就会……”猥琐的语调让人恶心。  
“啧，萎就萎呗，脸蛋好看，身材不错就行了。”  
“不不不老弟你这就不懂了，下面不行，哪儿好都没用的……”  
“不是还有奶子和屁股吗，那屁股，比女人们的都翘，不知道捏一把是什么感觉……”  
“你恶不恶心……”

越来越下流的言论让Bucky嘴里的水果挞也食之无味，这群人如此诋毁这么好的Steve，让他无法容忍；他不悦地盯着Steve身后的那个方向，脸上是阴沉的压抑着的怒意，而Steve这个时候才发现，原来一直温和甜蜜的男人，也是会如此生气的——这让他的心里充满暖意。  
即使是被人这样侮辱，他也不觉得有什么了。从前没有什么人真心为他感到生气，如今有了一个，他再也不会在意那些了。

Bucky的眼睛死死地瞪着那几个还在大放厥词甚至笑到脸都红了的男人，想要站起来，Steve慌忙摁住了他，“Bucky，不要在意他们，我听过比这些更难听的，你愿意为我出头，这对我来说，已经足够。”  
“你可以不在意，我不行。”这个时候的Bucky忘记了Steve大明星的身份，第一次这样干脆的反驳他，似乎真的把他当做了小自己一岁的，需要照顾的人，无比的想要保护他。无论用什么方式。

粽发男人压着火气，穿好了黑色的夹克，硬是从Steve那里要来了他的黑色口罩，那几个醉醺醺的男人一出门，他就压着步子跟了上去，而Steve这时候才发现，Bucky的力气很大，甚至并不逊色于他，自己拉都拉不住。

等到Steve再看到Bucky从那条小巷子里出来的时候，Bucky快步跑向他拉下口罩骄傲地冲他的男孩露出个笑容，或许还是因为微醺，Steve就想这样不管不顾地在街上亲吻他的嘴。他们快步地跑着，穿过人群，越过车流，Bucky拽着Steve的手，他们都没觉得有什么不自然，等到终于远离了那个街区，他们才气喘吁吁地停下来：他们是彼此人生中从未有过的疯狂，顺其自然，理所应当。  
带着兜帽的Steve听着Bucky和自己说着刚才的“英勇”。“有两个我只是从后面狠狠地踹了几脚看着他们扑在那里，然后抓着那个骂的最凶的男人的后脖领子往后一拽，就听他‘哎呀呀呀’地叫唤，转过来冲着他面门就给了他两拳，顺便还踹了他的裆，你听到了那个惨叫对吧？”  
“我听到了Bucky。”在Steve的人生里，他似乎是第一次体会到，被人保护的滋味。这……简直美好的像个梦。

“那你呢，你没受伤吧……”虽然觉得冲动，但是心里依旧美滋滋的Steve突然想起了什么，捧起了Bucky的左臂，想要按一按却害怕使力太大伤到他。  
“没关系，我用右手就够了，那几个外强中干的货色，一定是从上高中就开始吸大麻，就是一滩废物，一打就倒。我还没和你说过吧，我室友上大学的时候，他也经常被人为难，每次都是我替他摆平那群渣滓。不过有没有他哥在后面收拾那些人我也不清楚……总之，我可是很会打的。”Bucky的眼睛里闪烁着街边的灯，那里面的欢乐和得意都要溢出来了。

那种不计后果不考虑好处的维护他的行为，他的心融化得彻底。Steve心里的那个布鲁克林的小男孩疯狂地喊着，“留住他，快留住他！Steve你必须留住他”  
Steve温柔又坚定地握着他的手，刚才轻松欢乐的气氛，一下子就粘稠了起来，“Bucky……你愿意，去我的房间坐一会儿吗？”他的睫毛颤抖着，嘴唇也紧张地抿了起来。  
“……为什么不呢？”Bucky毫不示弱地回望他，眼角带笑。  
“那，等我五分钟好吗……”Steve想先上去，至少漱漱口，再喷点漱口水和香水什么的。他为自己接下来的幻想不免脸红。  
“好的。噢，等等，Steve，我刚才忘了说，你很好，你是个很好的人，他们说的都是放屁。”Bucky对着离去又转过身的Steve郑重地说。  
Steve心跳地疯快，轻声说了句谢谢你，转身飞快地跑进了酒店。

几分钟之后Bucky上了楼，房门开开的时候，Steve的脸上却没有了刚才小男孩式的欣喜和激动，反而是躲闪和不安，还有隐隐的愧意，他刚要踏进门，里屋就传来了年轻女孩的声音，“Steve！是谁啊？”一个漂亮的黑发女孩儿走了出来，那双无辜的大眼睛看着Bucky，Bucky迷惑之余又觉得气恼。“Steve，这是……”  
可他看着Steve的眼神，那里面写满了尴尬和愧疚，“客房服务。”Bucky听见自己这样回答到——他终究不忍心让他下不来台。

“哦，我以为你们都是穿那种燕尾服打小领结什么的，我想想，我要一瓶气泡水，Steve把冰箱里的都喝光了，然后还要两个柳橙……我是来给他个惊喜的，不过看起来效果不太好，这个老男人似乎不喜欢刺激呢……”那姑娘凑上来狠狠地吻了一口Steve的唇，紧接着自顾自地在房间里转悠着，丝毫没有发现面前两个男人是多么别扭，“如果可以的话，这些也麻烦你带走吧……”她把空了的冰桶还有里面的毛巾，以及吃过饭留下的餐盘都堆到了茶几上。  
“Bess，Bess！我认为……那不是他的职责……”Steve看着有些目光呆滞的Bucky，心里难受地不行，他不知道自己怎么会走到今天这个地步，连自己喜欢谁都不敢说出口。他根本就是个彻头彻尾的失败者。  
“抱歉！抱歉，我不知道……”Bess有些不好意思地道歉，“呃，没关系。”Bucky强撑着走近这间房间，端着这两样东西，慢慢走了出去。他并不狼狈。

他并不想再和Steve说什么了。这从一开始就是个错误。不该太认真。Bucky自嘲地笑了一下，把垃圾放在了一楼柜台就出了酒店大门。春天的风还是那么美好，没有任何变化。  
Steve把自己关在卫生间里，气恼又懊悔地揪着头发，在里面反复踱步，想马上打电话给Natasha终止这场愚蠢的双方炒作，想要立刻发声明，想要告诉所有人自己喜欢的人到底是谁，而不是，除了坐在这里什么都做不了。

樱花不会永远盛开，它们总有凋零的时候。


	4. Chapter 4

“操他的，真他妈欠。果然是什么老板就有什么员工，太贱了，我要是在那里，一定把他的蛋生扯下来我跟你发誓……”Loki瘫坐在沙发里，眼神冷冷地，以最高贵清冷的脸，和最厌恶的语气十分认真地说个没完。手机上反复划拉着最新的新闻“演员Steve Rogers和女友Bess Norton甜蜜同游伦敦，Bessteve成真”，大写加粗的标题十分刺目。  
“谁又能想到我的生活变得一团乱竟然是因为我没有提前查一查约会对象的感情生活呢？哇……说出口感觉更讽刺了。”Bucky喝着他们花八十英镑买的，本来想要攒到某个值得庆祝的特殊时刻的红酒，然后今晚回家发现，没有什么狗屁时刻，活在当下才是真的。

他喝了大半瓶，已经开始两颊发红。他见过Loki发火，那是他们上大学的时候，那几乎把他们的宿舍都拆了，当他匆忙回去的时候只看见他还在和他哥吵个没完，脸红脖子粗又喊又骂活像两只斗鸡，当时他觉得头疼的要命，但现在他也像当时的Loki一样，彻底地发泄一次。他甚至想要回到刚才的那个时刻，至少不应该那么平静，仿佛自己把那把可以伤害他的刀亲自递到了他的手里，好像自己从没有被伤害过似的。这是不是让Steve觉得自己伤害别人是可以如此随便的？还是他已经习惯如此伤害他人？难道这几天就是一个专业演员的高超演技吗？Bucky无法再想下去，他真的怕自己会把Steve想成一个随意欺骗别人的混蛋。  
可是即使是回到刚才，他又会怎么样呢？难道要甩他一个巴掌吗？那并不符合自己的作风，而且，他知道自己，无法对Steve做出来这事。无法对着说“相信他”的，笑的那么温暖的Steve做出这样的事。“骗子罢了，金发肌肉男都是没有脑子的傻逼加诈骗犯，如果每个人都和你这个小甜心一样，世界该多美好。”Loki倚在身上，在他漂亮的小脸蛋儿用力“啵”了一口，Bucky醉意上头，哧哧笑个没完。  
Loki瘦的不行，他硌得要命的拥抱却让Bucky觉得特别温暖。好吧，他疯疯癫癫的好室友，他们之间倒是永远不会变。

 

“Natasha Romanoff，我要和你坦白一件事。”Steve一夜没睡的脸灰败不堪，他攥着手机，满手心的汗弄湿了手机屏幕，想要发过去的解释，却发现无论每一种说辞，都是得便宜卖乖，活像玩弄别人感情的混蛋。一脸胡茬的他让Natasha真想给他浇一盆冷水。  
“什么，Steve，你喜欢那个男孩吗？”Natasha一脸无语的表情，他那副春心荡漾的模样，鬼都能看出来，绝对不是因为Bess Norton。  
“……不。”Steve一边摇头，一脸凝重严肃，“我爱他。”  
“老天……Steve Rogers，你知道我们现在……”  
“我知道我知道，有互相合作的约定，有没拍完的片子，有没履行完的合同，有很多很多事等我去做。我都清楚。可是Nat，我只是爱他，我不懂这一切为什么会这么困难……”Steve的脑子总是有些直来直去，尽管他清楚他要面对多少，可他现在，唯一的目的地只有一个——Bucky Barnes。  
“Steve，作为你的朋友，我当然想要支持你，举着旗子和你们上街游行呐喊；作为你的经纪人，我想不用我过多解释什么了。你是个已经成功了的演员，尽管我的心里有多么想支持你追求爱情，可我不得不阻止你，你知道你爱一个男人的事情暴露出去，你的戏份，你的地位，你所有的一切都会岌岌可危，你现在得到的喜爱很有可能反过来变成利刃，Steve，你仿佛在与全世界对着干……”  
“你知道吗Nat，说实话，我不太在乎这些。我从来，只是……认真演每一个角色，我没有愧对过任何人，但是昨天晚上……他的表情，一下子……一下子就放空了，茫然又无措的表情，我一下子就变成了一个罪人，我在他面前成了不堪的骗子！你说的那些，退一万步讲，如果我都失去了，我不在乎，区区代价，不足挂齿。”  
Natasha被他的话弄得一窒，“那我们呢？Steve，你有没有考虑过跟着你的这些人，他们凭什么为你不顾一切追求的爱情买单？你所谓的区区代价，是他们的全部身家所系！我拜托你稍微冷静一下，我们会解决好一切的好吗，我能理解你，但……至少，冷静一下。”她重重地拍了一下Steve的肩膀，走出房间让他独处一会儿。  
他的确不可以这么自私。浓重的无力感包围了他，他曾以为自己无所不能。Steve从来没有像这一刻一样，渴望成为一个普通人。

夏天其实并不热，在家乡呆了十几年的他第一次来这边的时候觉得夏天竟然是可以称得上凉爽的。书店的生意还是不冷不热的，Sam加大了健身力度，极大可能是为了健身房里新认识的姑娘，Becky和男朋友的生活也渐渐走上了正轨，Loki还是不愿意搭理他哥。诺丁山的这栋蓝色小公寓，并不会因为谁的来去而发生任何变化。  
只是Becky这个疯丫头，真不知道是出于什么心理，男的女的都往她可怜的老哥这里介绍，他又开始羡慕Loki了，在自己不高兴的时候，可以放肆地翻一个大白眼，而不是礼貌地微笑听对方诉说自己喜欢吃什么牌子的燕麦片和脱毛器。

“都很好，但我，我现在还不想……”Bucky跑到Wanda家里找寻一丝安静。  
温热的红茶适合秋天，尤其还有Vision的司康饼，他吃的心满意足。“Bucky，我不想说什么‘向前看’的狗屁……”  
“Wanda，我一直非常羡慕你们，能够找到彼此钟爱的人，寻找，然后失败，这滋味，呼……真是糟透了。这司康饼真不错，我可以带点儿回去给Loki吗？”  
Vision绅士地立马起身去找盒子了，“我也不想你和电视剧里的人一样，寻觅多年才如愿。对了，Loki还是不愿意回去吗？”  
“他每次在屋里和他哥打电话都像不吐脏字的骂街，估计他哥也挺头疼。”  
“那你说，他们是寻找到了，还是没寻找到失败了呢？”Vision拿着盒子递给他，反过来，问他这个问题。  
“这个问题不错，如果他在，白眼一定会这么翻。”Bucky一边点头，一边惟妙惟肖地学了一下Loki那明显又夸张的大白眼。三个人发出一阵爆笑。

Bucky并没有认为自己的人生有多好，但也没有多糟糕。只是一个普通人的生活罢了。每天下班回来吃饭，洗澡，有时候也去健身房，或者和妹妹，朋友们聚一聚；每次都发誓再也不和Loki熬夜看电影，可是每一次都是Loki困得先睡过去，自己给他盖好被子熬着看完电影，直到早晨醒来才发现俩人又睡一被窝了；尽管书店的生意不怎么样，但他也实在没有太大的野心。

这个夏天，Bucky过得平静从容，而大洋彼岸的Steve却是焦头烂额。被“红骷髅”的娱记恶意剪辑的打人视频传的沸沸扬扬，鬼知道他们怎么溜进封闭的片场。他们把那些动作剪辑地模棱两可，但看起来就像是无缘无故去推搡那个工作人员继而打他，因为当时非他的戏份，在场的所有人也都被下令不能私下拍摄，所以找不到正常的记录。只在短短两天半的时间里，这件事就发酵成了一个丑闻，Natasha的嘴角已经起了泡，没完没了的问责和采访让他自顾不暇。  
“你看到了吗Steve，就这么一件事，一件愚蠢至极的污蔑事件，那些平时高喊着爱你的那些人，是怎么说你的？”  
“你不要和我说爱情和这个事性质不相同，但你看，造成的结果没有什么差别，你之前给Anna，Michelle，Julie，还有Jonathan和Patrick开那些支票，你不要以为我不知道你什么意思，你是怕你公开那件事之后连累他们丢了饭碗对吧？”  
“Nat，如果这件事就这么继续发酵下去也没关系，我可以解约，赔违约金，可以就此退出。”  
“那你的这十几年都会变成一个笑话，你愿意这样，那你觉得，那个男孩会愿意你为他付出这些吗？还是说，你认为他会心安理得的接受你今天的牺牲？你爱的这个人，会允许你背负着‘片场暴力行凶者’的骂名吗？”  
“……Nat，你简直比我的心理医生还可怕。”  
“Steve，我比谁都想看到你能过得好，但首先有一点，我们要把我们的获得最大化，伤害最小化。”

 

Loki昨晚打了一晚上喷嚏，Bucky硬是把他摁到浴缸里泡了个澡，拿被子把他捂起来，早晨他还想穿着薄薄的T恤和皮衣出去，他拿着长而厚的风衣从楼上追到楼下，“站住！Loki！你把它穿上！我可不想你发烧了再成宿成宿地照顾你！”Loki比他高一截儿，瘦竹竿似的长腿噌蹭就跑到了玄关，抓起钥匙就要开门，Bucky抓着他的衣服不让他走，门铃就在这个时候响了。  
Loki开了门，看见门外站着几个月前那个让Bucky醉了一晚上的男人。根本没给他说话的机会，只是狠狠剜了他一眼，“砰”的一声关死了门。  
“谁啊这是？”Bucky被高大的Loki挡在身前，谁也没看到。  
“就前面三岔路那儿追着人屁股要钱的那个臭不要脸的流浪汉，别开门，小心他把虱子带进来。”Loki半真半假地吓唬Bucky，在“臭不要脸”这几个字上咬牙切齿。明明比他还小两岁，很多时候去总有种难以言喻的威严。  
“真的假的……哦，你的风衣，给我换上，不换我就不给你Vision家的小布丁，我做的你也别吃了。”  
Loki还没等着回答，试探的敲门声又传来了，“Bucky，是我。”那声音是如此熟悉，尽管这几个月以来他刻意地避开关于这个人的一切，但是一听到这个声音，春天发生的一切，又重新在他脑海里激荡。那声音熟悉到，他好像已经听过几千几万次，好像每天下班时候回家的一声亲切的问候。

Bucky不想让他站在门外尴尬难堪，还是开了门。“嗨。”他主动打了招呼，发现过了几个月，看到他的那种感觉仍然没有变，这真可悲。  
“我可以……可以进去吗？”Steve还保持着他一贯的，中规中矩的私服风格，短外套和卡其裤子，还有刻意伪装地平庸的外貌。Loki气冲冲地折回身，故意地把冰箱里的小布丁全都装到包里带出了门。  
Steve很想，很想像之前那样，和Bucky聊天，但是自从上次的酒店事件之后，即使自己发过信息给Bucky，却从未得到过回应。他知道自己应该抛下一切挽回他，而不是愚蠢地坐以待毙，他有好几次做Bucky和别人结婚的梦，因此出一身冷汗然后惊醒。

“你的脸色不太好，发生什么了吗？”Bucky拿来两杯茶，看着那个局促地不行的男人，真奇怪，为什么每一次，自己见到的这个男人，都和荧幕上完全不同。  
“我有些不知道该从何讲起。Bucky，对不起。”Steve低着头，他不是什么超级英雄，不是什么大明星，他在Bucky面前，只是个愚笨的，让他失望透顶的，伤害他的人。

“我知道你一定不会做这种事的，这种陷害方式……他们有认真思考过吗？”Bucky努力地，坦然面对他，想要逃避心里的感觉。  
而Steve因为Bucky说的“相信”，心头的惭愧升到最高峰。在那样令人心痛又无语的场景之后，他还会对自己说“相信”。那种无惧全世界的，少年般的热血和勇气瞬间盈满了Steve的心。  
“谢谢你，Bucky。”谢谢你还有一份对我的相信。

“那Bess小姐知道这件事了吗？”Bucky咬着腮，有些后悔自己冲动地问这个敏感的问题，可他不由自主，想要了解，那位幸运拥有他的女孩。  
“我和她……分手了。”这是他离开之后，做的最有意义的一件事了。他为之赔付了不少的钱，可他觉得一身轻松——比起之前那个做出“无耻”行径的他，他总算有了名正言顺和他在一起的资格。  
“哦，那真可惜。她很有魅力。”  
“她会遇到真正爱她的人的。”

Loki晚上回家的时候，不出意外地看到那个金发男人已经坐到了餐桌旁，而自己这个不争气的室友，在厨房里转来转去，活像个贤惠的小妻子……气的他把手里的钥匙一扔，“Steve Rogers先生！你要住，要交房租，知道吗？对了，你什么时候走？”语气极其不耐烦——他好像和金发肌肉男天生不对盘。  
Steve知道这是Bucky的朋友，而且不是每个人都会像Bucky那样包容自己，他觉得Bucky又这样向着他的朋友，是一件好事。“……下周二直接去坦帕湾拍摄广告。”他说这话的时候，眼睛一直看着那个在忙着把烤箱里的披萨拿出来的男人。  
Loki觉得自己自从又见到了这个男人开始，自己的白眼翻的眼睛都疼。

Steve厚着脸皮，把他们双方联合炒绯闻的事情告诉了Bucky，只是他没有脸说出自己是为了他提前毁约的事。他的脸烧的要命，那感觉就像，小时候被老师抓到校园里罚站，简直无地自容。他觉得自己在对方心里的所有形象都悉数崩塌了，一个正直善良有原则有底线的人怎么会做出这个选择呢？  
“这种事情可以理解，这是……游戏规则，对吧？即使是超级英雄，也有无奈的时候。”Bucky说出口的时候才发现，自己为什么下意识地就替Steve“开脱”了呢？还是说他面对这个男人，永远无法心狠。  
难道不是应该正因为太喜欢了，所以才根本无法容忍一丝瑕疵吗？为什么他觉得并不完美的他，似乎离自己更近了。  
本来以为会听到失望的指责，却收获了这样让他更加羞愧的话，Buck，你宽容又美好的心，让我越来越无法容忍这个世界的肮脏了。

从周四到周二，他们有五天的时间。他来到这里的当天晚上，Loki就故意把Bucky拉到自己房间呆了好几个小时，任凭他楼上楼下来来回回像个没头苍蝇似的乱转悠，他明知道他们是好朋友，可是……就是不想看到他们靠得太近。想要敲门却不知道该用什么理由和身份，他现在只是个厚着脸皮的，可以说是躲在这里的，对房子的主人心怀爱慕的房客。

其实只是Loki又在拉着他看电影，顺便上网买了点儿东西。

“这是你的新戏？”Bucky看到了他带来的剧本，好奇地拿来翻看。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Steve莫名很期待他的回答。  
“还……可以。”  
“我明白了，它糟透了。”  
“不不不，我的意思是，你可能……会更喜欢Charles的片子。”  
“如果有机会的话，我当然喜欢他的电影。”  
“那这个角色讲的什么？”  
“是个不老不死的超能力者混迹于现代的故事。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
“我知道，听起来真的很烂！”  
“我可没这么说哦。”时隔五个多月，Steve又再一次亲眼看到了Bucky微笑时唇边的弧度，他如此地想念。

二层小公寓的好处就是，Bucky有个漂亮的小天台，上面种了一些可爱的花花草草，还有Loki随意的涂鸦。  
Bucky在躺椅上拿着剧本，惬意地吹着风，这一天的太阳还不错，看着一边抓耳挠腮被台词折磨地一脸扭曲的Steve，看到他吃瘪就觉得格外好笑，憋着笑的他配合着说台词，“‘你还想和我说点儿什么？Giles？’”  
“‘我亲爱的Brenda，如果这场战役我输了，你要抓紧跟着Hogan他们走，不要管我。’”  
“‘不，我绝不抛下你，没有你我绝不会走！我会掩护你，像之前每一次那样。’”  
“‘我可能会彻底消失，Brenda，从这个世界上彻底消失！’”  
“‘我不在乎，因为我们发誓，要在一起，直到最后。’”  
Bucky有些好笑地看着这烂俗的台词，却发现Steve怎么没接下句，疑惑地抬起头来看，却发现Steve站在夕阳下面，用那种迷惑人心的温暖笑容看着他，那里面甚至掺杂着一丝，甜蜜。暖色的夕阳让他整个人都拢上了微黄色的光晕，那阳光打在他金黄色的头发上，格外好看。  
是的，Bucky没有感觉错。在公众面前的Steve干巴巴的，刚毅又正派，谁见到他此时的笑容都会惊异——原来这个严肃的男人，也会露出这样甜蜜的笑容。  
“你刚才说那句台词的时候，特别好听。”Steve轻声说着。

——要在一起，直到最后。Buck。


	5. Chapter 5

这五天的时光，漫长又短暂。从周六晚上Loki就没回来，打电话问也只是得到某些含糊其辞的回答。

Bucky放下电话，有些担心，“不用担心，我猜他是有约会。”Steve笃定地说。

“什么？难道他有新对象了吗？竟然不告诉我，过分。”

“说不定不是新对象呢……”Steve小声嘀咕了一句，此时的他享受着从影以来从未有过的轻松自如，半倚在软和的沙发上盖着薄薄的小毯子看着Bucky拿来的书。不用做造型不用在镜头前保持最完美的形象不用顾虑该说什么不该说什么，他像一个飘飘悠悠的气球没有着陆点，直到有个人，伸出手，抓住了他，抓住了他的心，他的思想，他的一切。

 

****“你觉得他们是真的相爱吗？还是……长久地单独相处而培养出来的，一种错觉？”Bucky扬了扬下巴，意指Steve手上的那本《蜘蛛女之吻》。Bucky没有错过Steve眼角的一点湿意。** **

****“那很美好，我只是……看到了两个普通人，在一个……不寻常的时机和场合，相爱了。无关其他，甚至那些东西都比不上这份连接来得更动人。”Steve抬起头，直视着Bucky的眼睛，那里面还有没有完全消散的被书感染到的情绪。还有些其他的，Bucky微微错开了眼神。** **

****“我想，在较为封闭的环境下，每个人都很容易培养出感情吧，而且，还是那么艰难困苦的环境下。”Bucky若有所思。** **

****“应该不是每个人都可以……”Steve的脑海里又浮现了小Bucky的照片，如果是他，他第一眼就会爱上他。其他人，他连想都没有想过这种问题。** **

****“可是Valentin在结尾，想的是他的女友……”Bucky想起了电影的结尾，有些落寞，那太过于震撼人心，“那是不是说在他的潜意识里，他最爱的人还是……”** **

****“Luis，我认为他爱的是Luis，那个不分昼夜照顾他的人，给他在绝望的黑暗里带来快乐和希望的人。”Steve放下了书，身子也往前倾了倾，正色道。** **

****“这本书倒是很符合Loki的口味，他一直在说伟大的爱情要用生命为祭奠。”Bucky低头轻笑。“可我最不喜欢的是Valentin让Luis背负了他的使命，他本该拥有美好的一生，而不是被搅入这潭浑水里。”Steve似乎很为Luis抱不平。** **

****“这也是他自己的选择，他既然做出了选择，选择去完成他没完成的事，我想他不会后悔。”** **

****“所以Valentin最后受刑的时候，我并没有那么难过，我的情绪还沉浸在失去Luis的悲痛里。”Steve认真道。** **

****“听起来你很‘偏爱’Luis。你是不是觉得他被酷刑折磨的代价比不上Luis失去生命。”** **

****“很不幸，我是这么想的……破碎而纯洁的事物，我认为，那真的太美好了。”** **

****“Steve你一定是读童话长大的。”Bucky开玩笑。** **

****“童话总是有美好的结局，对吧？”** **

****“而之前为之付出的全部，都是值得的。”** **

****“哇哦，我希望这句话能够加到你的台词里。”** **

****“或许吧，可能会这样。”但我不想。我不想把我对着你说的话说给别人说。** **

****

在Bucky看到了他留在便签纸上的，楼顶那盆他自己养的玫瑰花的速写，有些惊讶，“你还会画画？”Steve顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发从厨房钻出来，“我以为你知道，我会画画这个事每一次上访谈都会被拿出来说。”他不甚在意的嚼着苹果，心里却有点酸溜溜——Steve Rogers你真是个没救了的幼稚鬼，因为他没有那么关注你就觉得委屈。

“我给你画一张怎样，Bucky？”他突然冒出了这个想法，然后又有些矛盾；这幅画我该给他，还是留下来私藏呢？

“不用了……我，我有些，有些……”Bucky拎着浇水壶，支支吾吾着，慢慢走上楼梯，准备去天台浇花。Steve的提议让一层热意爬上了他的脸颊——给他作画？明明他们已经接过吻，可是作画这种事，在他心里，却有着比接吻更加深入而暧昧的色彩。

Steve看着有些“落荒而逃”的Bucky，抿着嘴笑了：这样我画的画，就可以自己保留了。即使没有模特也没关系，我早已经牢牢记住了。

 

在Bucky家里这几天，让Steve意识到，这么多年，自己第一次选择了逃避，而不是迎着矛盾赶上，他说不清楚这感觉是怎样。生活没有这么界限清楚，不能说因为某一次的选择就证明这个人已经变好或者变化，只是他的私心告诉他，他好喜欢呆在这所小房子里，不，他想说的是，他好喜欢和房子的主人待在一起。

他想要给Bucky展示自己最真实的模样，却又觉得屏幕上的那个光芒万丈的他是不是更有魅力呢？是不是Bucky会更被那样的他所吸引呢？他想要更靠近一些却惧怕着Bucky可能会有的厌恶与生疏，Steve在进退间保持着一定的距离，Bucky却觉得他小孩子一样的试探，格外可爱。

 

周一下午，Loki带着一脸倦容回来了，连看到房间里那个碍眼的金发肌肉男都没再出声讥讽，只是安安静静地上了楼。Bucky下班回来之后，听到Steve说Loki回来了，上楼一看，果不其然，门已经上锁了。他听到Loki不耐烦的回答之后放心地下了楼，在厨房里倒腾了一小会儿，又端着茶壶和昨晚特意留下的约克郡布丁上去了，Steve的眼神一直追随着他。他是个多么温柔又善于照顾别人的人，任何人得到他的爱，都会觉得温暖的。

只是他不愿意承认心里有些小小的吃味，他之前从来没想过自己竟然会吃同性的醋。

 

明天他就要走了，自己只能在家门口送他，去机场都不可以，会被人看到。Bucky在书店里一整天都心不在焉的，眉宇间的惆怅让Sam看了很是不适应，“Bucky，你的大明星怎么样了，有没有对你进行爱的大告白？”

“去你的，他明天就要走了好吗。”

“哦~~~”Sam故意拖腔拉调的，“你舍不得他走呗，那你告诉他啊，说不定他就留下来了。”

“首先，我不认为我能有这么大本事让他为我停留，其次，假如他为我做出这种牺牲，你觉得我能心安吗？”Bucky十分坦然地说了心里话。

“不对不对那可不对，全世界这么多国家这么多城市，他为什么要跨越大西洋跑到你这座小房子里呢？嗯？小Bucky？你不觉得他对你，没你说的那么简单吗？”

“……”Bucky一时语塞。他的确不知道为什么。他可以有所期待吗？

 

晚上的时候，屋子里安静地有些过了头，他们没有像前几天那样聊天。Steve开始觉得恐慌，只是短短的几天，他已经无法想象明天就要去到一个没有他的地方；Bucky在想屋子里有这个男人的存在，他已经习惯了，有他的味道他的声音他留下的痕迹……而这些都是如此短暂，会随着时间的推移慢慢消逝。他有些烦躁。九点半就回了房间，说不定不看他心里就会少想一些他的事情。

但是等他发现的时候，已经不知不觉打开了他过去的访谈节目。他愣愣的，粗粗的眉毛皱在一起，他穿着细绒睡衣，缩在被子里，像个妈妈怀里的宝宝。

 

“谁？”Bucky听到有人敲门，Loki推门进来了。

Bucky从床上坐起来，想给他让个地方坐着，但Loki只是倚在门边，“他明天要走？”

“是。”

“你喜欢他，我能看出来。”

“很明显吗？”

“像一加一等于二那么明显。”

“……我们不是一个世界的人。”

“管那么多呢。”

“你呢？”

“我怎么了。”

“你的遮瑕膏是不是用完了？”

“嗯？”

“你的脖子上都是什么，忘了遮吗？”Bucky坏坏地冲着他好友的脖子吹了个口哨。

Loki下意识用手去遮，“你管我呢！我说你的事！”

“好啦，我知道我知道，你看看你的黑眼圈，激战到天明吗？好好好好好我不说了，晚安！”

“晚安！肉包！”

 

Bucky的心情因为室友好了不少，重新缩在了被子里，又听到有人敲门。

“怎么了不是说了晚安吗……啊，Steve，我以为是Loki……”Bucky刚躺下然后看到Steve倚在门边看他，满脸微笑。

Bucky抓起手机看了一眼，刚过十点，他抓了抓自己的头发，站起身子，他今晚实在不知道该怎么面对他，他很不想让他离开，但他没有说出来，他普普通通的人生里，似乎失去了足够多的东西，他有些习惯了。生活了十几年的故乡，父母，爱情和灵活的左臂，他不知道自己就算说出来会有什么变化，说出挽留的话就会有不一样的结果吗？这个总是一脸温柔地看着他的男人，会属于他吗。“我……热了杯牛奶，我，呃，看到你之前每晚都喝，今晚……”Steve没说完，他注意到了Bucky今晚的魂不守舍，他不应该这么犹豫紧张，应该在重新见到他的第一面就告诉他，自己的心已经不再属于自己。

 

“谢谢，唔……下去说吧，Loki可能睡了。”Bucky轻声说着。努力挤出一个微笑。

即将分别的愁绪笼罩着这栋温暖可爱的小房子，Bucky侧着身子捧着杯子喝光了牛奶，杯子上还有余温——这份温度，迟早会消散的，就像这个人，今晚之后，他就再也不会和自己有任何交集了。心口一阵阵的酸苦，这几天的回忆，他发誓，会永远在他生命里。

 

Steve无措地站在一旁。他可以是荧幕上干倒一群坏人的英雄，可以是爆炸现场救出伤员的警察，可以是无往而不胜的勇士，却是面对现实如此无力的废物。

他有些冲动地走上前，本想捋平Bucky眉间的细小皱纹，手却微微错开，抚在了他的脸上，温热又光滑，那双圆润美丽的眼睛，无声地看着他，他们无声地站着，在这个没开灯的，被二楼灯光映出一点光亮的，昏暗的小厨房。

 

“你的……眼睛好大，像漂亮的小鹿。黑眼圈，也好可爱。”Steve有些愣怔地看着他说。

Bucky被他的话弄得实在忍不住笑出了声，“你就是这么夸人的吗Steve Rogers？”

“我不懂，我……我只是，Buck，我不想走……”Steve小孩子一样期期艾艾地看着他，这是他第一次将这个甜蜜的爱称宣之于口。

“Steve，你的左脸颊上有一颗，小小的痣，你漂亮的蓝眼睛里，还有一点点绿色……”Bucky用手轻轻触碰了一下他脸上的痣。

“告诉我好吗……”Steve的眼神里甚至带着哀求，那双眼睛如海洋，如天空，他置身其中，无处可逃。

“你要知道小伙子，这才是夸人的方式……”Bucky逃避着他的眼神，有些不敢说出口，他怕自己一说出口，现在竭力维持的平衡会被打破。

“Buck……Buck……”Steve不肯放弃，他们的距离已经近到，只要Steve一伸手就会把他抱入怀里。

“好吧……Steve，我不想你走。”Bucky把他的不舍和难过悉数暴露在了锲而不舍追寻答案的Steve眼前，那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，他从未觉得自己活得如此真实，真实的疼痛，真实的幸福。

 

而Steve已经再也无法忍受充盈在胸膛里的快乐和幸福，那促使着他勇敢地把他可爱的，珍惜的，喜欢的发疯的男孩，搂入怀里，力气大到像是Bucky就这样扑了过来，他激动地全身都在震颤，那两片玫瑰似的唇，印上了Bucky的，轻柔地像春天的那场樱花。而只是短暂的几秒钟他就变得急切起来，但心里慌乱着，生怕他会觉得自己是只想骗人上床的混蛋，而不得不控制着自己；那种半是急切半是克制的吻只能让被压抑了太久的火焰燃烧得彻彻底底。

Bucky受不住这样的缠绵又若即若离的吻，搂住了男人的脖子，结结实实地吻了上去，长长的睫毛因为自己的动作而扫到了Steve的眼睑，炽热的唇舌颤抖热烈地纠缠在一起，他们都晕乎乎的，湿漉漉的嘴角分开了又立刻黏在一起，竭力抱住对方，似乎下一秒就会软了双腿倒在地上；这是甜蜜的，美丽的，期盼已久的，在寂静的秋夜，在刚下完雨有些冷的诺丁山，他不想再去想了，他属于他，他属于他。

 

滚烫的，潮湿的呼吸喷洒在Bucky的耳后和颈窝，套头的睡衣被Steve激动的笨拙的双手扒到了肩膀，像是哮喘发作那样，气息不稳地在每一寸露出来的肌肤上留下烙印般的亲吻。Bucky已经在漫长的热吻里迷离了眼神，无比依赖地看着把自己越抱越用力的男人，他鲜红的嘴唇从额头吻到肉乎乎的耳垂，轻微的水声，有力的双手，让Bucky难耐的喘息着，在锁骨上微微使力的啃咬让他有些惊慌又有些期待的轻叫出声。薄薄的睡衣隔着Steve的长裤，他们都感受到了对方腿间不同寻常的热度和硬度。

 

Steve把脸埋在Bucky的肩膀，喘着粗气，从深深的吻到情不自禁的爱抚，情欲在喜爱，温柔，独占欲，春天的樱花，楼顶的玫瑰，昏暗的屋子里，发酵到顶峰，他们似乎要从里到外剖开重新组合到一起，成为再也分不开的整体。

Bucky能够清楚地听到他们算是激烈的动作磕碰到屋子陈设的声音——这让他害羞，而Steve下一秒就用那双抚摸过自己的，温热的手托起了他的屁股，让他不得不两腿张开盘在他的腰上，他就这样被Steve正面抱在了怀里——老天，他的力气真的好大。手臂搭在他的肩上，刚才还托着自己屁股的手已经牢牢地箍在了腰上，Bucky自上而下地看着他，春天的棕色微卷的分头已经长长了一些，垂在Steve的脸上，他轻声喟叹，带着满心的甜蜜亲吻那双让他沉浸其中的眼睛。

 

他们就以这样的姿势艰难地上了楼，几次差点把Bucky摔下来，他们忍不住发出笑声，直到Steve踢到了Bucky房门口的东西，Bucky的脸红透了——Loki，他把一瓶润滑液和几枚安全套摆在他的门口了。这是他为数不多的“贴心”时刻。接吻留下的情潮被羞赧再度覆盖，Steve把他放了下来，捡起那些东西放到了床头，转身关了房门，“咔哒”一声上了锁，而Bucky觉得住在隔壁房间的Loki都能够听到自己轰鸣的心跳声。

 

“牛奶味儿。”Steve突然没头没脑地说了一句。Bucky只开了台灯，房间里温馨得要融化，他抬眼看他，看到Steve不自在地舔了舔唇，白里透粉的脸颊也闪着和自己一样的红晕。

 

陌生的情事，本能占据了主导，面对面是默契的选择。Steve从未有过这样的体验，他甚至从未想过自己会这样爱一个男人，爱到想要把他藏到心里恨不能所有人都看不到他，想要占有却怕一丝一毫地伤害，想要每一天都看到他对自己温柔的笑……

面对面地做爱，这件事本身就比性更让人觉得害羞，尤其还是两个完全的“新手”，不会用的Steve挤了一大堆的润滑液，满脸通红，Bucky的腿间一片狼藉，而且还弄湿了床单，他想要道歉却发现这简直蠢极了；他又忍不住露出了严肃认真的神色，如果不是Bucky看到他眼中的温柔，或许会认为他在完成一个艰巨的任务。他被Steve看得极度羞耻，被他看着，也被他干着，这感觉，仿佛从灵魂到肉体都在和他做爱，Bucky舔着唇有些喘不过气，全血脉贲张。疼痛已经被他完全地忽略，他的全身每一个细胞都在叫喊着渴望他，占有他。

Steve看到水润的双唇之后，忍不住地深深顶了进去，Bucky无法忍耐地叫出了声，出声的唇又被含住吻了个彻底。他的手抚摸抓揉着Steve的身体，从紧绷的双臂和胸膛，到耸动的窄腰和挺翘的臀部，手指轻轻地碰到了他们相连的地方，Steve被触电似的快感刺激到大脑空白，有些粗暴地搂起Bucky让他跨坐在自己怀里，深深浅浅地进出，Bucky咬他来压制自己太过露骨的叫喊，他咬他的脖子，耳垂，下巴，重重地吮吸着他的喉结；Steve垂下眼帘，舔舐着Bucky的肌肤，张嘴含住他的乳尖，用了些力气同样在他身上咬着，慌乱的，没有规律的，像是害怕什么似的，像是要留下标记似的；Bucky的手胡乱摸索着，身上的疼痒酥麻让他绞紧了身下被侵入之处，下一秒就感受到了Steve的手挤压揉捏着自己的臀部，两个人的舌尖来回试探，舔舐。

 

Bucky不敢高声喊叫，压抑着的带着鼻音的从喉咙里发出的委委屈屈的呻吟，耳边传来Steve同样压抑着的低喘和闷哼，他们被彼此撩拨地要发疯；情潮汹涌，Bucky的眼睛不由自主地湿润着，完全赤裸的他们，紧紧地抱在一起，急切地搜寻着彼此，尽管他们已经贴合的不能再近。

 

如温柔的野兽，在不大的屋子里，于微寒的秋夜，彻底拥有彼此。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Bucky累极了，睡得很熟。他像是躺在一浴缸的温水里，那水流有轻微的波纹，似乎在流动，但从没有离开他太远，他觉得安心又舒适。

不算大的床上，两个大男人挤在一起，Steve的臂弯轻轻圈着他，一会儿激动一会儿平静，舍不得关掉床头的台灯，这一刻太美好了，他好像终于明白了老板当时和自己说能够彻夜看到爱人平和可爱的睡颜是多么幸福的一件事。

 

早晨的时候Bucky是被奇异的微痒感弄醒的，他下意识地挠挠脸，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼才看到放大的一张俊脸凑近了自己嗅个没完。他的动作很轻，像蝴蝶的吻，这样的耳鬓厮磨让昨天才终于和一个男人突破了最后的Bucky脸颊发热——他在自己脖子上用鼻子拱来拱去，湿热的呼吸让他的皮肤有些小小的凸起，甚至胸前的乳头都有些敏感起来。“你闻什么呢Steve……”Bucky想用正常的声音问，却发现自己的嗓子沙哑又黏腻，带着他并不是故意的撒娇语调。

“闻我的男友。”Steve停止了他小动物似的拱蹭，半压在Bucky身上，休息了一晚上在晨光里显得更加夺目的蓝眼睛带着无法掩藏的欢喜看着他，Bucky咧开嘴笑了，“哇哦，所以我现在的男友是大明星Steve Rogers了，这件事可值得我吹嘘到墓里去……”

Steve重重地啄了一口他的男友， ** **“不是现在，还有以后，还有未来。”**** 他这几天的温和让Bucky差点忘了他在荧幕上严肃认真的模样，此时此刻他敛起笑容，眼中的情意浓稠得让Bucky心跳加快。当然，这样的话，Steve自己说着也有些慌乱，他会害怕Bucky不愿意接受这种像是承诺的，太沉重的话。

 ** **“‘未来’……嗯，听起来像个不错的选择。”**** Bucky故作轻佻的摸了一把Steve的脸蛋，两根手指停留在昨夜几乎亲遍他全身的那两瓣唇上，轻轻拨弄着，看着它们在自己手指上无助地张开，然后再微微用力地含了进去吮吸。Steve的嘴唇像开的最盛的玫瑰花，他知道那味道又多好。

“唔嗯……小Stevie，你很会嘛……”Bucky忍不住逗他，看着被他自己的口水弄湿的唇周，却忽略了身上的男人愈发暗沉的双眼。

上锁的卧房里，金发和粽发交缠在一起，大片大片的绯红绽放在他们身上，在微凉的秋日早晨。

 

Loki顶着比昨天还大的黑眼圈，一脸生无可恋地从卧室里出来，听了一晚上隔壁的噪音，他身心俱疲。喝了杯牛奶吃了两片曲奇，拎着包就要出门，那扇蓝色的小门一打开，几十个闪光灯和话筒就往他脸上怼，上百个人要把他活吃了似的冲他喊个没完，安静的街道瞬间像是炸开了锅，俨然他们已经在这里久等了。Loki愣了一秒钟马上反应过来了，深吸一口气没骂出来转身飞速地关上了门，把那群要把人生吞活剥的记者狗仔通通挡在门外，三步并两步地上了楼，哐哐敲门。

“Bucky！Bucky！James Buchanan Barnes！起床！你床上那个也赶紧给我滚起来！”房间里的气氛正热，被Loki突如其来的敲门吓了一跳，Bucky艰难地问了一句怎么回事，“你们再不起来，楼下的狗仔就要拆楼了！”

Bucky没有经历过这种事，连忙从窗户里往下看，街道被堵得水泄不通，拿着话筒和摄像机的人躁动不安地等在他家楼下，Steve也看到了这些人，他皱着眉，不知道这里的地址是怎么被人知道的。穿好衣服之后就下楼的他们，显然被这种“突发情况”给打击得不轻。

“需要找你老板吗？”Loki坐在餐椅上冷冷地问。

“暂时还不用，我先给Natasha打个电话。”Steve的头发还乱着，他有些后悔，为什么昨晚上要睡着，如果彻夜不睡，是不是就可以多保留一会儿刚才那份甜蜜。而不是像个美梦一样，又要被现实重击。

 

Bucky经历了刚开始的懵然之后，现下也冷静了不少，只是他会担心这是不是会对Steve有不好的影响。

“……那些人像吸血鬼一样，可是我不知道他会不会是你的狼人骑士。”Loki听着门外没完没了的嘈杂，嘀咕了一句脏话之后抬头有些了然地看着Bucky。

“我不需要被保护啊小Loki，而且你总是忘记我比你大两岁还保护过你不止一次。”Bucky收回了落在客厅里打电话的Steve身上的视线，不是太在意。

“你愿不愿意被保护是你的事，可是他有没有能力保护你是我关心的，你是我的朋友，我不愿意看到你的生活被人搅乱。”Loki罕见地很认真，没有讥讽也没有嘲笑，“如果他没有这个能力，那他就是个一无是处的废物。”好吧，下一句就暴露了本性。

Bucky似乎总是能够很坦然，或者是他并没有在任何人面前暴露过自己的矛盾犹豫担忧或是焦虑。他长长舒了口气，“……我以为你会很喜欢这样的刺激。”

“这和我无关，这是你的生活。”

 

Steve精神紧绷的时候就很容易下意识地咬牙，那会使他看起来更加严肃低沉，他在不算大的客厅里转来转去，穿着拖鞋的脚几次往门口游移，他试图压低声音，这是他自顾自闯入Bucky生命之后带来的一切，他不愿意让他知道。“……Steve，我知道你想干什么，你想顺势公布对不对。不行，不可以！现在不可以！上一次片场视频的事情的余温还没完全过去，你可以不考虑任何人，但你想想你爱的人，他为什么要因为你的任性而承受这些压力，我们为什么不能水到渠成一些呢？”

“什么时候才是水到渠成Nat？我想破了脑袋也根本找不到这样一个时刻，难道要等着几十年之后我拿着什么奖杯站在领奖台上公布吗？”

“你听，你自己都说了几十年后，你把他都规划到了你的生命里，那你为什么不可以再等等？”Natasha竭力保持着平静，他们总不能都失去理智，平时的Steve冷静地比她更甚，可是只要提到Bucky这个名字，Steve完全就变了个人一样，甚至开始不可理喻。

“我，Nat，我……关于这件事，我知道你是好意，我只是不想再像上次那样……我会害怕，我会害怕Nat，我也会害怕……失去。”Steve的眉头皱得愈发紧，焦躁的步伐停了下来，一屁股坐在沙发里，“我只是想抓住，他就在我眼前，我身边，我想抓住。我可以去坦帕湾可以去洛杉矶去南极北极，我之前从来没有害怕过失去。再一次。”

“你到底是想要给谁安全感？是你自己还是他？你知道有多少像你这样的，甚至他们的名气财富地位比你更甚，但他们忍了多久你知道吗？你为什么要去冒险？这么急躁冒进地想要确定，很多时候你越用力反而会适得其反。你懂得这个道理，我知道你懂Steve。”

“我今天可以不走出这个门，Nat，但我总有一天会的，你我都明白，我……是个固执的人。”Steve吸吸鼻子，手的手机因为长时间的通话有些发烫。他觉得无力而耻辱，他甚至都无法告诉别人他爱那个男人。

“但至少今天不是，固执的Rogers先生。半个小时之后我们马上到你那里接你，不要和媒体说话，不要回答他们的问题。我们会告诉他们，那是你的好朋友，小时候就认识，之后他搬家到英国你们就断了联系，上次你来伦敦才又重逢……”

Steve捏着眉间，这一切讽刺得可笑——他一直幻想着他们是从小到大就认识的好友，这是一件多么浪漫的事，可事到如今这成了公关的借口和托词。

 

他的行李只有个小小的背包，但他留在这座房子里的一切，他好想悉数带走，最想带走的，是那个在厨房里的粽发男人。

Loki上楼了，他知道这两个人是一定要告别的，他太熟悉这些明星了。

 

“Bucky……”Steve想说很多话，却只叫了一声他的名字。他依恋的眼神黏在Bucky的身上，他之前不知道该用什么样子来面对Bucky，而此时Steve才发现，自己在他身边的时候，才是最真实的模样。

 

“我懂，Steve，你本来就是要离开拍广告的，坦帕湾，对吧？”Bucky并不把门口的那群人当回事，就算他们破门而入了自己也不能怎样，不如平静面对。他那么善解人意的冲他微微一笑，甚至转过身来拿出准备好的三明治，Steve站在那里，鼻子突然酸了起来，他是多么不想离开他，是多么想屠杀掉阻挡在他们中间的恶龙，多么想告诉门外的那些人自己就在自己所爱的人家里。他把手里的背包扔在地上，几步走上前从后面抱住了他的男孩。这个比他大一岁的，他割舍不下的男孩。

 

他希望Bucky能冲他发火，哪怕指责他几句，说他是个懦夫是个废物都比他转过身回抱住他让他心里不那么难过些。他不愿意永远都享受着Bucky的理解和宽容，他怕自己会沉溺在这样的爱里，在这种深沉的爱里被惯坏成不懂感恩不懂回报的坏小子。

“我只是不想离开我的男朋友。”Steve把脸埋在他的肩窝，声音闷得委屈，甚至有些哽咽。

“……我的男朋友是个勇敢的人，他会穿过门外的人群，不管他们说什么，只是径直地走自己的路。”Bucky慢慢梳理着他金色的头发，安慰着他，而Steve像个任性的孩子，把他抱得更紧了一些。

“Bucky，我们可能没法经常见面，也没法时刻联络，我……我会尽我所能，我会解决好一切。”Steve恳切地，紧张地等着他的回应。

“我想……那值得一试。”Bucky看着他带着离别的悲伤和巨大的欣喜再次拥抱住他。

 

他任Steve倚靠着，眼神有些空。心里生出了些许的不确定，是他的怀抱太温暖了，还是这份感情太吸引他了呢。他很清楚自己的定位，只是一个普通的，勉强维持生计的书店老板，拥有平淡到不能再平淡的人生，此刻心中的激情和柔情让他答应了Steve的请求，但他真的，真的可以承受未来的一切吗？这截然不同的两个世界，有办法融合吗。

 

送走了Steve之后，生活照常，似乎没有什么改变。只是他现在在这种从未有过的感情体验里摸索着，他爱Steve，这种不被众人所知的感情甜蜜又刺激，每一件事每一分钟都是前所未有，和一个男人，还是一个万众瞩目的明星在一起，这是如此难以想象。

 

Steve回到了美国之后，无论做什么都有些魂不守舍，Natasha知道这是因为远在英国的那个男人。只有看到手机上那个人的信息，他才会露出那种小孩似的高兴的神色。

“Bucky，想我了吗？”Steve这边已经是深夜十一点，而Bucky刚刚回家开始吃晚饭，他低沉的，性感的嗓音隔着电话钻到了他心里，Steve也听到了他爱人可爱的笑声，那是嘴里含着东西发出来的含糊的笑声，“我在吃饭，吃完了我再想你。”

“不，我不允许，我今天一整天都在想你，发呆，走神，Natasha气的不行……”

“那我没有你想的多，我今天挺忙的，Sam他女朋友来店里了，我被迫当了一整天的电灯泡。”

“……怎么办，Buck，我甚至不想让你和任何女孩有接触了……我是不是有点儿可怕……”

“天哪你就这样子还想和我一起长大，你要阻拦我多少的桃花运，想当初你Bucky哥哥和多少漂亮姑娘交往过呐……”

“但是你现在是我的。还有以后，都是我的。”Steve独自躺在他纽约的房子里，有些孤独，这份孤独让他心里的孩子气和固执通通跑了出来。

Bucky有些脸红，他的确有不少恋爱经验，但是听到另一个男人这样直白地对他表白，还是忍不住有些手忙脚乱，他咽下了最后一口面条，温柔地微微眯着眼睛，想象着对方一个大个子缩在床上的模样，“那你呢？”

“也是你的。Buck。”窗外的月光，门前的梧桐树，还有这件屋子里的这个人，他的心，都是你的。

 

Steve会大胆地不顾所有人的劝告私自买票跑来看他，事先并不会告诉Bucky，而是装作陌生人突然进入他的小书店，假装一个来旅游的外国人，就像他们初识那样。他们会全副武装起来，像两个怪胎，或者是去博物馆或者是去某个僻静的小餐馆，逛遍这座现代又古老的城市，手牵着手。Steve喜欢牵手，牢牢地十指紧扣的那种，他甚至开始盘算着找认识的珠宝商订制专属于他们的首饰什么的了，戒指也好，项链也好，耳钉也好，他甚至想要个胸针，图案就是花体字的“BelongstoBucky”，又傻又认真的样子让Bucky忍不住上手去把他的头发揉得一团乱再亲亲他的嘴。

然后他们会回到诺丁山的那栋蓝色大门的小公寓里，吃饭，洗澡，做爱，聊天，抱在一起入睡，而通常卡在入睡这一关口上，因为他们都想看着对方的睡颜；Steve的眼睛里常常充满红血丝，Bucky知道那是因为时差，他会关掉所有灯，然后拿手盖住Steve的眼睛再亲吻得他说不出话。

Bucky很多时候都会在这样的夜晚喝上不少酒，酒精加上大半个晚上的激情，他会一觉到天亮。醒来的时候，Steve就会在飞机上了。

这样，他至少不用亲眼看着Steve的离开。

 

 

“又快到圣诞节了……”Loki看着手机上推送的文章，忽然反应过来，原来都已经下了好几场雪了。他们之间竟然不知不觉都三个月了。

“你今年还是不回家吗小斑比？”Bucky一边写着贺卡一边问他。

“不回，回去干嘛，你才斑比，你的眼睛又大又圆，而且还有人叫你Buck，你才是小公鹿。哦我知道了，你是怕我在这里当电灯泡对吧？”Loki一脸了然地看他。

Bucky听到Buck这个称呼，嘴角忍不住上翘了一下，“Steve很忙，明星们圣诞节的时候不都是很忙吗，歌手要出专辑，演员要上节目……”

“他再忙也会溜过来，就好像把大西洋当做你家和他家之间的小院墙了，说翻就翻，像十七八岁的高中生，对了，他上次是不是还给你送花来着……可真够土的……”Loki依旧不改他爱吐槽的毛病。

“你的这个比喻不错，我倒是可以和他说说。”Bucky依旧带着笑，头也不抬地写贺卡。

“不过你们俩就一直这样吗？”Loki端着杯子坐到他旁边，他嘴巴坏归坏，但是他作为朋友，心里不可能没有担心。

“怎么？”Bucky似乎没有什么察觉。

“你继续当他的隐形男友吗？别，别和我说什么爱是奉献牺牲忘我无私，你我都清楚，双方都在牺牲都在消耗的感情，不可能持续很久。爱情本来就是自私的。你想顺其自然，其实你只是在拖延，或者，在逃避。”

“我尝试过，分担他的压力，但他说他会解决好一切，然后我是，我是个乖乖等待拯救的公主，等着所谓的幸福结局到来就好了。”Bucky自嘲地说了一句，“这话听起来像个不懂感恩的混蛋，明明他也在挣扎。”

 

Bucky爱他，心里也开始纠结复杂起来。从前的自己生活是平淡的，却也有条不紊。他尝试着让自己的情绪不被Steve影响得那么彻底，尝试着接受自己有一个来无影去无踪的男友，尝试着说服自己爱一个人要为他考虑替他着想要做出牺牲。

但无论他表现得多么善解人意多么温和不惊，内心最深处，他不愿意承认的灵魂最深处，他和Loki一样，他想要“自私”的爱，占有的爱，平淡的爱，一睁眼就可以见到，不用终日防着谁躲着谁，不用表现得像是有罪一样，不用像个逃犯……

——不该这么想的，不该这么想，Steve已经足够艰难，我这样想，实在是很过分。

明明爱情是甜蜜又温暖，却逐渐让人不安。

 


	7. Chapter 7

这本该是个和往常一样普普通通的圣诞节。和妹妹和朋友们小聚一下，再回到家里和Loki分享吃不完的点心，还有一部电影，他没有太大的追求，这种平静没有波澜的生活，他很满足。

他三十岁了，如果Steve没有出现在他的生命里，他的生活会一直如水般平静，Steve Rogers像一场甜蜜的飓风，他无法自拔地卷入其中，一颗心忽上忽下，瞒着全世界谈一场惊心动魄的恋爱。

可以理解的，对吧。Steve是明星，不能不顾一切不计后果，Bucky想过，Steve十几年如一日地承受着洪水猛兽般的，那天汹涌而来到他家楼下的媒体，而他只是承受了几十分钟，还是隔着一扇门，他就有些……退缩吗？不能这么说，他也会紧张恐慌，只是他从没有在Steve面前表现出来，如果自己表现得坦然又大方，是不是一切会简单一些呢？对Steve来说，一切是不是也会不那么艰难。Bucky这样想。

可事实上他的不安从来没有消散过，即使是在激情达到顶峰的失神时刻，他都会觉得这一切都像是个即将失去的梦。他抓不住，Steve也抓不住。

他爱Steve，他真的爱这个男人，但他却无法爱上这种生活。从前那个温和的，无忧无虑的书店老板，眉宇间也增添了一抹忧愁，爱情的甜蜜背后一定会紧随着混乱不安的阴影的对吗。

他们明明什么都没有做错，为什么感觉全世界都想要阻拦他们。

 

Steve是一个固执到让Natasha无数次想甩他耳光的男人，从刚刚认识他的时候就是这样，当初费了多大的劲让他同意联合炒作现在他就有多不容商量地“即刻分手”，Natasha发现这个人前人后总是不由自主一脸凝重的男人最近也时不时会露出那种甜蜜的笑容了，她不经意间瞥见过，Steve的相册里有一个粽发男人的睡颜，还有各种各样奇怪角度的照片，看起来像是把手机放在身边悄悄偷拍到的。有的都很模糊，但她也从没见Steve删过。她应该感到高兴的，他们认识十几年了，如今有一个人能让她的老友感到幸福她应该衷心祝福，如果抛去他们肩上的责任的话。她一定会第一个祝福。

 

Steve坐在化妆间里，几个人围着他不停地忙碌着，而他的思绪早就飞到了那栋蓝色小房子里。Rumlow的威胁还响在耳边，那一沓偷拍到的照片，上面的他们俩笑得和任何一对普通情侣没有区别，牵手和浅吻都一清二楚……他们彼此都很清楚，这些照片如果曝光会有多么可怕的后果。Natasha的劝告，老板的暂时安慰，两天前还冲着Bucky撒娇让他看自己节目的那通视频电话……这些东西堵在Steve的脑子里，他头疼欲裂，想要抬手揉揉额头被他的化妆师Julie拦下了，“不行，不可以揉，刚刚定好妆。”

而这无疑让他的焦虑更上了一层。他可以处理好很多事情，可以忍受条件严苛的合同，可以快速适应要命的拍戏环境，可以不眠不休地连轴转好几天，却无法让他的爱情展露在阳光下。他见过Bucky强撑笑意的样子，仿佛把他当做了需要安慰的弟弟，他们都没有明说，不想让对方伤心。Steve能感受到Bucky明明低落还要强打精神的情绪，这让他心碎。

 

“……Steve，我们知道你最近接拍了Charles的戏，《关于布鲁克林的一切》，可以和我们说说它是哪里吸引到你了呢？这和你之前接过的角色似乎不太一样。”

Steve感受到了胸前那条项链，小小的铂金星星，因为自己的体温也变得温暖了，他张张嘴仿佛什么滚到了嘴边又生生咽了回去，并且并没有为之自豪地，厌恶地，皱了皱眉。“首先，我就是布鲁克林来的，这让我……让我觉得很亲切；至于……嗯，和我从前的那些角色比起来，这个可能并没有那么多动作戏，但他也是个‘不安分’的人，让另一个主角操碎心的那种，我认为，那种感情很美好……”Steve的左手抠着掌心，表情尽量平和，和缓地说着这部电影。但他不知道那种表情严肃凝重得仿佛他在参加一场葬礼；Bucky，Buck他也在看我对吗？在看现在的我吗？我是个合格的恋人吗？是我闯入他的生活，让他原本安静的生活，蒙上了一层阴影。 ** **可这到底有什么错呢？我只是爱他，只是爱他。但我要假装我不爱他，假装这个世界上没有他的存在，假装我会爱某一位美丽的女士，假装这一切从未发生。****

不，这是不对的，我不要因为爱做出这样的妥协，我们没有错，错的是他们。我会承担所有，所有，后果，哪怕要倾我所有。我不要为了这样愚蠢的原因妥协，更不要被威胁，因为爱被威胁？这是世界愚蠢至极的事。不。我不。

 

“呃……Steve？”主持人发现了Steve有些过久的沉默，出声提醒。

Steve一扫刚才的凝重，一脸的坚定，仿佛做了什么了不得的决定。“……Charles是一位优秀的导演，和他合作是我的荣幸。而且……”Steve顿了一下，蓝色的眼睛牢牢地盯着离他最近的镜头，像是要从里面看到他最想念的人。

“而且，和Charles合作，也是因为有人建议我的。”Natasha在后台听到他沉稳的回答之后不由得暗自骂了一句，心里有不好的预感。

“‘有人’？Steve，看起来你似乎很看重这个‘某人’呢~”主持人含糊其辞带着暧昧的笑容说着，毕竟Steve的回答并没有在之前写好的台本里，他也只是顺着他的回答下去，炒热一下现场气氛罢了。不出他所料台下的观众一瞬间就发出了起哄的叫喊，主持人还没有为他的“英明决定”而窃喜，就听到Steve Rogers先生用他一贯的，让人充满安全感的，坚定的，沉稳的，认真的声音回答。

****“是，我很看重他，我爱他，非常，非常，爱他。”** **

****

现场沉寂了一秒，紧接着就是要掀翻屋顶的潮水般的尖叫呼喊和掌声。

 

而Bucky看着电视上的人说出这话来，目不转睛地愣了半分钟。他看过无数遍的那个男人，穿得正式而隆重，透过镜头直视着他，那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着光，对着镜头说“我爱他”，这个勇敢的笨蛋！Bucky不能说不欢喜，他的脸通红着——恋人当着全世界的面对他告白他怎么能不面红耳赤，心脏跳动得砰砰响，额头都渗出了细细的汗珠。可欢喜只在他的心里打了个照面就被紧跟而来的海啸般的忧虑淹没。

“Steve Rogers直播出柜”这个标题听起来如此滑稽，瞬间刷爆了所有的社交平台。

 

Bucky身边的Loki也露出了不认同的表情——这是个不计后果又固执如牛的蠢东西，他虽然不情愿，却不得不承认：这个蠢东西的确有种。

“难得一见，这种大众男神愿意公开出柜，Steve Rogers是真的爱你，我一直怀疑他的用心……”Loki一如既往地碎碎念，Bucky被大起大落的心情搅昏了头，已经不知道该做什么了。一千个怎么办萦绕在脑海里，他只是个普普通通的小书店老板，他不懂该如何应对这些问题，他甚至在想如果自己也和Steve一样是个明星就好。

不对，如果两个人都是明星，牵扯到的各种利害关系岂不是更多？我怎么傻了。Bucky无措地看着屏幕上Steve的脸，这个让他置身于火焰和海水里的男人。

 

那一头的Natasha已经被他不听话的艺人搞到近乎崩溃。本来就压不住的事情愈发朝着不可收拾的地方发展了，Rumlow那个狗东西无耻地曝光了他们的偷拍照，还叫嚣“反正Rogers先生已经自爆了，我只是让大众看看他的小情人多有魅力罢了”，那几张照片传遍了全世界，照片上的人笑的多甜蜜，落在大众眼里就有多刺眼。

Steve冲动的行为让他连续三天都没有办法回家，为了躲避成群结队的狗仔，老板连保镖都多加了一倍还把他安排到自己的住处去了。

“Steve，我告诉你，我现在，还是非常，非常生气，但我还是要照顾你，不是为别的，是看Loki的面子。”金发男人一脸恼火地盯着乱七八糟的报纸和杂志，还有网络上没完没了的“揭秘视频”，聒噪的人们好像要把Steve Rogers和他的恋人扒个干干净净。

“我不后悔，但是我对我造成的影响，我要对你道歉，Thor，抱歉。”Steve难得肯服软，虽然是以一种死不悔改的倔强的德行。

“我已经不想说这对你有什么影响了，你比我清楚得多，我以为你会很珍惜这么多年来你奋斗而得到的一切。”Thor长叹一口气，拉开椅子疲惫地坐了下来。

“我珍惜，但我发现……”

“你发现这些东西都比不过你的爱人对吗？”Thor无奈地看他。

“是，Thor，我不会做任何的辩解，我道歉是为了对你们造成的影响，不是为了我做错了什么而道歉，我没有错……”

“天呐，怪不得Natasha气得不愿意理你……你还是不要说话了Steve，我听得头疼。”Thor一把抓过平板关掉了疯狂滚动评论的视频。观众的话，和Steve差不多——没有几句中听的。

 

Steve从影以来接受过的最恶毒的评论也不过是“只会露出一张严肃脸好像正义使者实际上只会蹦跳秀肌肉的花瓶”，他可以接受，事实上比这个更恶毒的他也可以接受。在事情迅速发生两天内，他只来得及匆匆给Bucky打过两个电话，Bucky说话有些懵然，他想念至极的人还处在一种无措的情绪里，好像还没有消化好这件事——难道真的是自己太着急了吗？他第一次开始自省这件事。

Loki在深夜打电话过来冲着Steve劈头盖脸一通臭骂倒是在意料之外。

 

事实上，在节目播出的当天，正是圣诞节，当天晚上还有惊无险，但从第二天开始，就已经有各路媒体找上门来了，毕竟Rumlow的照片几乎就差把门牌号给拍下来了，他们两个人英俊的脸蛋被遮住了几分，但是Steve显眼的身形做不得伪装。Bucky在早晨出门上班的时候，仿佛噩梦重现，被蜂拥而至的媒体堵了个结结实实。

 

“Barnes先生你是怎么和Steve认识的，是在什么场合下，是你先‘创造机会’的吗？”

“Barnes先生，Steve前段时间刚刚和Bess分手，马上和你在一起，是你介入了他们吗？”

“请问一下上一次公司说你们是从小就认识的好友，来自同一个地方，这是真的还是为了掩盖恋情的谎言？”

“照片显示你们经常出来约会，这是Steve最近不常在纽约的原因对吗？”

“是你催促Steve让他这么快就出柜的吗？”

“据我们所知这间房子里还住着一个男人，他和你们是什么关系？”

……

 

无数的闪光灯让Bucky仿佛被FBI抓捕到的某个罪大恶极的逃犯，每个人都声嘶力竭地举着话筒朝他质问，如果他们手里拿着的是枪，自己怕已经身中数枪横尸街头。更像站在某个审判席上，犯了罪，千夫所指不被原谅。

瞬间失语般的Bucky呆愣地站着，直到Loki听到了这动静冲出来把他拽回房子里，顺便恶狠狠地冲着野兽般的媒体们双手比了个中指。

“Thor Odinson我给你半天时间把我门口这群狗给我赶走，我不管你找Odin还是Stark还是谁，今天之内我再看到这群脏东西这辈子你都别指望我会回去！”Bucky心有余悸地听到了Loki连珠炮的怒吼，“Loki，不用这样……”他不想要再牵扯到别人，现在这种局面足够让他内疚。

 

“Bucky，Steve他是只想到他自己痛快不痛快吗？他都没有准备好一切，哪怕是买张机票把你接走，让你避一避，他就这么堂而皇之地公之于众？他的爱为什么这么幼稚？”

“不，不是……”Bucky想要捂住耳朵不听外面的喧闹也想反驳Loki的话，他知道Loki只是为他好，但他已经混乱到无法思考。

这栋带着蓝色小门的房子成了众多粉丝的发泄地。

有人用红色的喷漆喷了一个大大的“婊子”，在这条宁静美丽的小街上，格外扎眼，那字很红，像Bucky那盆玫瑰花。

 

更不要说网络上各种评论和从门缝里塞进来的信，污言秽语不忍直视。

“我敢打赌那个男人长了一个好屁股，你看那个样子，骚的不行。”

“真他妈的瞎了眼，基佬就该去死。”

“太恶心了，是那个贱人勾引的吧，Steve直的可怕好吗。”

“我现在无法直视Steve，我一看他就忍不住想他在床上和那个男的怎么做……”

“生理性不适，简直是羞耻。”

“我的天那个男的真令人作呕，这是什么级别的婊子……”

 

而这些还算是好的。

 

Bucky让Sam暂时关闭了书店，因为某些疯狂的人，他的书店也险些成了受灾地，好在Sam报警及时，还不至于发生什么打砸抢烧的恶劣事件。他只是待在他的小房子里，好像整个世界，这里才是安全的，尽管这份安全，也早已摇摇欲坠。前所未有也无力抵抗的委屈和难过让Bucky沉默着，他不再爱笑，仿佛这几天的轩然大波，已经剥夺了他笑的权利。

****

即使关闭了手机和电视，把那些写满侮辱和诅咒的纸张都扔掉，尽力保持着与世隔绝，他心里的委屈和难过也没有减少半分，这几天是如此漫长，无数的侮辱和指责让他的时间无限拉伸。Bucky在入夜的时候，没有人看到他的时候，搬一把小凳子坐在小天台上，披着厚厚的羽绒服，呆呆地出神。他想要搜寻一下他的玫瑰，才想起已经是冬天了，他的玫瑰也早就凋谢了，自己也早就连花带盆都搬进了屋里。

玫瑰花有可以取暖的避难所，在夏天可以重新开放，我们呢。

 

“Steve Rogers你他妈脑子叫自己踩碎了吃了吗！你之前和Bucky商量过吗？你和谁通过气？你为Bucky做过什么准备，你就让他这么暴露在那些吃人的网友和媒体面前？！你瞎了眼都没看见他们怎么骂他的吗？这就是你说的‘非常爱他’？！你怎么有脸说这种话，你就是这么爱他的吗！你要是有种就会做好万全准备我不管你们他妈的什么团队什么合同，你要替Bucky考虑哪怕那么一丁点儿，事情也不会闹成现在这个样子！愚蠢的不可救药！”半夜听到连珠炮般的责骂，不是什么好体验；Steve没法插话，事实上Loki指责的一切都是对的。他可以不在乎自己得到或失去的现有的一切，但他没有为Bucky周全，就是他最大的过失。

 

颠三倒四混乱忙碌地过了好几天，Steve接到了Bucky的电话。即使是在这种时候，Bucky也遵循着他们约定好的打电话的时间，这让Steve心中的愧意更甚了。

 

他还想过圣诞节一过就飞到他身边，送他自己定做好的礼物，尽管自己早就戴上了——那条星星项链，一颗白色，一颗红色。现在全被自己搞砸了，我真是个笨蛋。Steve想，这个世界上，也就只有Bucky能让他为自己冲动的行为感到后悔。

关于网上的话，他看到了，他多想冲出来告诉他们自己只是爱上了一个男人，再正大光明地骂回去——他那么珍惜爱护的人，为什么会被人如此贬损辱骂成一钱不值的垃圾？只是Thor和Natasha都竭力阻止他把事情再闹大。

 

“Steve。”Bucky努力保持着平静，尽管他全身止不住地颤抖着。

“Bucky，我要对你再道一次歉，是我的错，都是我不好，是我没替你考虑，我应该把你接来，对不起，是我太冲动了，我当时不知道怎么就说出口了……”Steve着急地解释着，语速飞快，他心口发慌，似乎察觉到了什么，甚至不想让Bucky说话。

“Steve。”Bucky打断了他，“Steve，我知道你是为了我们……我不怪你，这一天早晚都会来的对吧，圣诞节出柜，值得纪念。”他还有心思调笑一句。而颤抖的声音已经出卖了他的紧张。

“Steve，我只是想说，我理解你。”Steve的脸上洋溢起了一丝笑容，如黑夜里的一朵火花，然后因他的话而熄灭。“但我不喜欢这样的生活。”Bucky在电话那头努力摇头，进一步肯定自己的话，“我不喜欢……Steve，我只是个普通人，有那么多人爱你，我只是其中微不足道的一个……你就当我是自私的吧，我是个自私的普通人，Steve，我好混乱，困惑，甚至害怕，哦Steve我从来没感觉这么糟……”Bucky听着Steve的呼吸声，眼里蓄满了泪，“我知道爱伴随着痛苦，我都懂，我不能只享受不付出，我试过承受，我真的试过，我理解你但我真的……真的，痛恨这种生活，你骂我自私吧，你骂我是胆小鬼也好，我……Steve，对不起，我不知道，不知道我要说什么……这不值得，我也不值得，我不值得和你拥有的一切相提并论……我也不愿意让你付出这种代价，这不值得Steve……”

“我一边想你说的对，我们没有做错，又想我的生活为什么变成这样，我为什么要被当成罪人……以后都是这样了吗？对不起……对不起Steve，原谅我，我无法再继续了…对不起……对不起Steve……”

 

Bucky哽咽啜泣的声音传过来，混乱的没有条理的话，Steve觉得比杀了自己还痛苦。

是他犯的错，是他冲动行事，是他没有保护好他，Bucky先选择结束没有错。

 

挂掉电话之后，自责，内疚，惭愧，伤心，委屈，抱歉……击倒了Bucky，他抹着脸上淌个没完的泪水，宣泄着心里的痛苦——这一次，轮到了他先离开。

 


	8. Chapter 8

在冬天结束的事情，在盛夏仍留有余温。

如果这七个月Bucky学会了什么的话，那就是面对不怀好意的人和恶毒的攻击，学会了无视。他从未做错什么，他只是爱上了一个男人，只是想拥有平凡的生活。

去年的短发逐渐留长了，他懒得剪短，Loki给他稍微修了修型，天气热起来的时候他会把头发全都扎起来，棕色的带着一点儿卷度的头发披散下来总会让Loki在他屁股后面吹口哨——因为他看起来实在是很辣。

“和大学时候没有任何区别”Loki原话就是这样说的。

 

五月份的时候玫瑰花开了，好像紧赶着刚刚凋谢的樱花似的，Bucky想起Steve画的那张速写了，现在还好好地夹在他的本子里。在现在这个信息无孔不入通信异常发达的年代，刻意避免联络某个人或者获取他的信息，是需要极大的意志力的。

Bucky觉得这真的很难，尤其是夜深人静的时候，一个人躺在床上，总是忍不住翻看他存在过的证据——照片，信息，还有半年多没更新的社交账号。

不对，应该是除了唯一的一次，发了一张照片，没人看得懂到底什么意思。

那是他们初见时候他硬要买去的自己的那本书——《大峡谷的四季法则》。他没有介绍这本书，什么都没有说，那本书的书脊上有自己不小心用钥匙划过的痕迹，他知道只要翻开，扉页上写着他们两个人的名字。那是有一次Steve飞过来的时候，特意带来了这本书，要他写上名字，幼稚得像个小男孩。

 

这张图让他的情绪像一根绷得很紧很紧的牛皮筋，“啪”地一声断裂，狠狠地弹在眼睛上，那双圆润如小鹿一样的眼睛，红了，忍了好久的眼泪也噼里啪啦地落着。

 

从冬天到夏天，除了还会看到网络上的一些恶毒言语之外，生活又恢复了往日的平静。这期间，最大的好事当属Wanda怀孕了，四月一号早晨就告诉了他们，所有人都以为这只是个愚人节的蠢玩笑，直到晚上亲眼看到了Wanda微隆起来的腹部。Wanda和Vision结婚五年了，一直想要一个宝宝，如今终于如愿以偿，这个孩子，就像突然出现的希望似的，Bucky真心地感到高兴。

 

七月份的纽约虽然不算热得要命，但是穿着厚厚的军装在片场摸爬滚打也足以让人头晕眼花，好在马上就要结束这里的戏份了。临近新年的那个夜晚Bucky和自己分手之后，Steve比之前更频繁的容易陷入恍惚中。

那些恶意，诋毁，侮辱，咒骂……他可以承受，他不在乎，可是每一次看到，他都会忍不住想如果Bucky看到了这些，心里是什么感觉，然后他就会默默放下想要给他发信息的手——是，他应该让他拥有他想要的人生，不应该这么自私地把他拉进自己旋涡一般的生活里。

分开了这几个月，Steve用最大的自制力没有飞去伦敦，没有给他打电话，也没有发信息，唯一能够得到关于Bucky信息的渠道就是Thor零星蹦出来的只字片语，还是伴随着对Loki甜蜜的抱怨。

直到遇到Bucky，他才想过，人生或许有不一样的选择。

 

Charles是个有趣的导演，似乎比演员本人更了解他们，在飞往伦敦的飞机上不止一次地暗示过Steve伦敦是个很美的城市，如果有时间可以随便逛逛。Steve能感觉到他的善意，可能……Bucky会愿意再见自己一面吗？

在经历了第一次遇到的所谓“女友”，第二次遇到的媒体堵门，第三次自己莽撞的承认和偷拍的照片，他对我，还有耐心吗？Steve看着窗外的高空，沉默着。换做是自己，被人闯入生活又匆忙地离开，也许自己也不愿意再见到这个总是把生活搞得一团乱的人。

****

“这样，Steve，你是从Brooklyn追到这里来的，然后发现你的好友已经和别人订婚了，你很矛盾，想要说出来又很害怕，但是不说以后就再也没有机会了……”Charles带着帽子，举着一只笔，站在旁边不紧不慢地说着，“感受一下‘现在不说以后就再也没有机会了’这种情绪，手部，手的动作别忘了，这个人物从前有哮喘，你想按一下胸口然后大口喘气，然后发现现在的自己已经健康了不需要这样了，整个人就开始很拧巴……我需要看到这种犹豫，矛盾，手足无措的感觉……”

Steve不用导演说已经开始心里酸涩了，导演的字字句句都像戳在自己心口——“现在不说以后就再也没机会了”，老天，Charles真的会读心吗？“对，有点想哭但是觉得哭出来不合适，就是这样，保持住……”

 

站在葡萄藤旁边的搭档有些许局促，这是个俊秀的小伙子，在“前辈”面前很拘谨，但是在Steve的带动下也很快进入了情绪。

 

“你没带他来？”在伞底下和Loki并排坐着，“以公谋私”的Thor借此机会来伦敦找他不听话的爱人，顺便也好好处理一下Steve这摊事。“他不来，你就见过他几次，看着挺好说话，脾气挺好，但是一倔起来谁说都不听……”Loki带着墨镜，喝着果汁，看着不远处两位男主角拍戏，享受着片场VIP级别的待遇。

“和你一样？”Thor笑了一下，伸手捏他的脸，Loki碍于人多只在墨镜下瞥了他一眼。“滚。”

“这可不好办了，Steve还想着和他在这里见一面……”

“见个屁，他这种没脑子的人除了一根筋什么都不会，Bucky这几个月都瘦了一大圈，还不是因为他。”Loki不高兴的瘪着嘴，“可我们始终都是外人呐Loki，Bucky心里真的这么干脆利落地忘了Steve吗？”

“我觉得没有……”Loki很肯定。

“既然事情已经闹到现在这种地步了，也不会再坏了，Steve被很多人当成偶像，也是因为他勇敢诚实，你说还有什么比当众出柜更勇敢诚实的？”Thor想起半年多以前那个给自己捅了个大篓子还梗着脖子死不认错的Steve就想笑。

“还是觉得他那是没脑子……”是挺有种，“不过脑子最不好的是网友，一窝蜂地朝着一件事扑过去，隔几天就忘了个一干二净，再隔几年翻出来添油加醋，无聊。”Loki喝光了果汁，把Thor的那杯抢了过来。

“上个月的游行说了不让Steve去他非要去，他的经纪人都担心地开始掉头发了，但是反响还不错……”

“骂声也不少吧。”

“骂是有人骂，不过他沉寂了几个月一下子就跑出来参加游行，有不少人还就是喜欢他这种倔强……”

“‘为爱不顾一切和憎恨者死磕到底’？这小子有种。”Loki终于露出一个笑容来。

“你这算是站在他这边了？”Thor的衬衫胸口被汗洇了一块，Loki悄悄看了一眼不说话。

“反正你站在我这一边就行了。”Loki笑了一下，没有反驳，接受了落在脸侧的吻。

 

Bucky知道这几天Steve会来伦敦拍戏，他不知道这是巧合还是人为，但是Loki特别反常，平常从来不会啰嗦的人，却和他有意无意地提了好几次要不要去片场看看的事。

“不了，现在去又有什么意义。”Bucky停下了咀嚼面包的嘴巴，看着那个脸上有点儿别扭的好友想要尽可能自然地提出这件事来。

知道他早晨起来头昏昏沉沉的说什么都会答应就故意在这个时间点问他，“你是受谁之托了？”

“Thor。”Loki的眼睛一转，有一点儿心虚地看向别处。

Bucky有点下垂的嘴唇又下垂了几分，两三口干掉了早饭，拎着包和衣服，“真的不用了，你和你哥去玩吧，我就不当电灯泡了。”露出一个温柔的笑就出了门。

 

这之后的两天内，Loki锲而不舍地问了他好几遍，得到的答案都是否定的。所以在片场看到Loki单独前来的Steve脸上的失落要把他自己淹没了。

 

Bucky今天格外的心神不宁。Loki今早出门之前就差拿着喇叭在他耳边告诉他，自己要去Steve的片场了，他也只是无奈地，有些纵容地看着他别别扭扭的好友冲他挥手告别。Sam忘了给他带咖啡，又出门去买了，他环顾着自己这间小小的书店，想起了一年前的这个时候。那个时候的他和Steve也处在这种不联系的状态下，那时候他有“女友”，想到这里，Bucky忍不住又回想起了之后的一切。

他不愿意承认，他想要做一个潇洒青年，在爱情的世界里所向披靡的洒脱男人，看破一切拥有一颗包容理解之心的男子汉。但他看到那几本还安安静静摆在书架上的《大峡谷的四季法则》的时候，他是心痛的。他终于承认，自己有那些情绪：心痛的，难过的，不甘的，委屈的，他没有那么看得开，他在乎。

 

晚上回家的时候他看到Loki发给他的片场视频，犹豫了几秒钟还是点开了。

视频里的人还是那么精神，英俊，除了总是会微微皱眉之外堪称完美。Loki录的视频很真实，旁边还有走来走去的工作人员，以及大量的杂音，Bucky却忍不住笑了，那个被太阳晒得红了脸把眉头皱得更深眼睛都眯起来的男人，穿着一身西装焦急地，恳切地，近似哀求地看着拍戏的搭档，那样的神情，Bucky是想念的。如此想念。

 

白天拍戏时候导演说的那句“现在不说以后就再也没有机会了”一直萦绕在Steve的脑海里。他错过了四月的樱花，也错过了五月的玫瑰，错过了新年的祝福和陪伴，还有那条来不及送出的项链，还要继续这样吗？Steve是个刺儿头，别人说不让他做什么他就不听，而且从不悔改，只有那一次，他真的后悔了，没有听Natasha苦口婆心的劝说，没有克制住自己。因为他的冲动，让Bucky受到了本不该他承受的一切，在他不在他身边的情况下。他不想说这一切都是个错误，他遇到Bucky，爱上他，不是错的。Steve Rogers无数次地感谢上苍让他在去年春日里的那个好天气出门散步，走到那间书店里，见到那个可爱的，英俊的，温柔的，坚强的男人，这一切绝不是错误。

 

Steve多么希望今天他能在片场看到他，哪怕只是来随意看看。他紧张地四处乱看，心里不断念叨的希望他出现的话差点让他忘记了台词。

只是他不来也在意料之中。Steve迫切地想要做些什么，在他听着导演善意的暗示，看到片场Thor和Loki的身影，感受到伦敦的风，和他呼吸着同一片天空下的空气——他知道自己又开始失去理智了，那个说话的时候唇角会微微上翘，让他觉得迷人得想要把他藏起来的男人，来伦敦这一趟，他要见他一面。没人知道当他得知剧组要来这边拍戏的时候，他心里有多么雀跃，从那一刻起他就抱定了要见到Bucky的心。Steve从来学不会放弃，即使失败过，即使被拒绝，再来一次，十次，一百次，都没关系。

Steve知道Bucky伤心了，那次隔着电话的哭泣要把他的心都揉碎。这一次，他只是……只是想祈求一次机会，再努力，争取一次，争取他此生的爱情。

 

午后两点的街道总是几乎没人，在美国经历过酷暑的Bucky并不觉得这里的天气有多难熬，Sam坐在躺椅上翻着一本自带的《心是孤独的猎手》，Bucky忍不住笑他，“你都快订婚了还‘孤独’什么？”

“啧啧啧，‘最深切的爱也无法改变人类最终极的孤独’。”

“好有哲理，等着Tracy来了之后我就这么告诉她，热恋中的Sam Wilson先生仍是诺丁山的一匹孤狼。”

“闭嘴会死吗Bucky Barnes？”Sam作势要拿书扔他，一抬眼看到书店的大门被人推开了。

 

男人带着一头漂亮的金发和蔚蓝的双眼，一进门就牢牢地看着站在那里的Bucky，眼睛里再也容不下其他人。还是穿着低调的浅色短袖T恤和深蓝色的休闲裤，健硕的胳膊有些艰难的夹着一个大大的，包裹起来的，木板子似的东西。

屋子里瞬间就安静了下来。Sam一步步往外退着，几步窜出了店外，并且挂上了“关闭”的小牌子。

 

Steve有些尴尬地笑了一下，放下了夹着的东西，双腿并拢，像个服从命令的士兵那样不敢乱动，直直地站着。他看到Bucky的表情并没有因为见到他而有所惊喜，这让他昨晚鼓起来的勇气消散了一些。可他不知道Bucky只是不知道该如何面对他，他只是不想再像从前那样，一看到Steve就忽略所有现存的矛盾和心里的负面情绪。但他也不能因此就否定了自己见到他的时候，心里翻涌的巨大的喜悦。它是那么真实

“Buck……”Steve试探地轻声叫了一下。

“嗨，Steve。”Bucky拽了一下衬衣下摆，不知道该用什么表情面对他。

Bucky的头发长长了，暖色调的棕色头发，还有可爱的微卷，Steve多么想上前摸一摸。老天，他真的瘦了，他喜欢他圆圆的脸蛋，现在那上面都有了浅浅的沟壑。

“你……昨天没有来，Loki说你不想来。”Steve说完就暗骂着自己——为什么要用这种恋人间半是撒娇半是埋怨的口吻，这样会不会过界，弄巧成拙让Bucky更恼火。

“我……我只是不想打扰你，你们拍戏应该很忙。”Bucky把垂在脸侧的头发别到耳后。

“那你最近好吗？”Steve不想看到Bucky礼貌的微笑，他想看他冲自己发火，生气，宣泄情绪，打他，踹他都好，那样至少他在他心里还是特殊的。

“还可以，不错，和之前一样，不对，Loki倒是经常出去过夜了，他和他哥嘛……你怎么样？忘了恭喜你得奖了。”

Bucky知道自己得奖了。这让他心里高兴得要命。“不，那没什么，我不是很在乎，对我没有什么意义了。不是，我要说……昨天，我们是最后一天拍摄了，我本想昨天给你，但是……我从家里把这个带来了，想送给你。”Steve犹豫着要不要把那条项链拿出来，手指忍不住搓着裤缝。

“……谢谢。”Bucky上前了几步，离Steve更近了一些，他的眼神在他的礼物和他之间游移着，“我，我该现在……”

“不，现在不用，我有些难为情。”Steve想起了那副画的内容，眼睛里溢满了柔情和爱意，还有一丝丝的羞涩。

“谢谢，我不知道这是什么，但是谢谢。”Bucky看那个尺寸，可能是什么名人画作吧。

“Buck，如果我还可以这么叫你的话，”Steve在Bucky的面前，会时不时露出胆怯，那是介于害怕拥有和害怕失去间的一种患得患失，这份小心和胆怯混合着他的爱意，总能激发起Bucky心中潜藏的，无限的包容。

“我……对不起，对你来说，我是个糟糕的，糟糕的……人，”Steve想要说“恋人”，却觉得羞愧，“是因为我搅乱了你的生活，我应该，应该更为你考虑……”

“没关系了Steve，不怪你……”Bucky低了低头，头发又垂下来挡住了眼睛。

“我想说，Buck，我今天必须离开，但我昨晚一直在想……如果今天我不走，你愿不愿意让我偶尔见你一面？在哪里都好……或者，经常见一见？”Steve的脸憋得发红，玫瑰花儿似的嘴唇比往常又红了几分，他盯着面前的男人想要把他看成一个透明的灵魂似的那么用力，好像儿时肺炎的症状又重新找上了他，胸痛，脸热，呼吸困难，说不出话想要咳嗽，声音些许的嘶哑颤抖，“然后，尝试着看看你可不可以……可不可以，重新喜欢上我？”

面对着这样炽烈的，祈求的眼神，Bucky简直不敢看他这双蓝宝石似的眼睛，要他在这么短的时间里做出这种艰难的重大的决定，而且Steve Rogers依旧是个小混蛋！他怎么会认为自己现在不喜欢他不爱他了！他明明费了好大的力气让自己不扑上去亲吻他！只是，他又想起了花园里的拥吻之后在酒店里见到的黑发女孩，他们的第一夜之后的涌来的大波媒体，还有圣诞节那场“无妄之灾”……

“Steve，我们认识的第一天，你就知道，我只是个普通人，一个普通的……我都不知道该如何形容……我不习惯分分合合的感情，像坐上过山车似的，刺激的，不安定的感情……我，我能拒绝你说的这件事吗？”Bucky看着Steve一瞬间怔忡的脸，

Steve的脑子轰鸣着，努力接收着Bucky的讯号，想要把它们处理成自己可以接受的形态。他努力露出一个笑脸，他不知道那笑脸看起来有多奇怪，“我，呃，当然了，Bucky，当然可以，当然。”他不知道自己在说什么，他想抱住他，牢牢地那种，然后恳求他不要拒绝他，哭着求他也好。

“……Steve，你是个优秀的，很有魅力的大明星，而我从我们认识的第一天就很清楚，我只是个普通到不行的书店老板。和你在一起的时候很开心，但我也会很怕，我……每次你走了之后我感觉……自己就像待在原地亟待拯救的小公主，恍惚不安，焦虑……我只是有些怕，如果将来还会有什么事情发生，你不得不离开，我想，我这辈子都无法平复了……Steve，如果我是个被改造过的超级英雄就好了，那样就不会这么害怕，会勇敢地紧紧跟着你。”Bucky轻舒了一口气，他不知道在这个时候把他们交往时候的状态告诉他是好还是不好。他只是尽力保持着平静的微笑，尽管他说出口的瞬间就开始后悔。尤其是看到Steve想要哭却还要保持着笑的表情的时候。

他矛盾极了。有些前言不搭后语。

“我明白了Bucky……是……我明白了。”Steve面对他习惯性地露出灿烂的笑，只是眼里的失落要溢出来。微微点着头往后踱步，想要转身离开，又转了回来，抑制着眼中的水汽，“Buck，我也想让你知道，名气，财富，那对我来说真的不重要，抛开那些，我也常常会忘记事情，搞不懂穿什么衣服，从小就是一身的病，脾气倔，被人拍到过无数次说话呛人……我只是个普通的男人，站在他爱着的男人面前，祈求他能够再给他一次机会去爱他。”Steve在争取着他的爱情，鼓足了勇气和决心。他们长久地对视，Bucky心里的声音嘈杂不堪，想要不管不顾地陷入那双眼睛里却始终没有开口。

 

“再见，Buck。”Steve看出了Bucky的矛盾犹豫，他不愿意让他这样为难，这让他心痛。特别是知道了他之前过得比他想象中还要挣扎之后。他走上前，轻轻拥抱了他的爱人，留下了那件礼物，推开门走了出去。诺丁山的阳光，就像他们初遇时候那样明媚。

 

****我会想你的Buck。用我最真诚炙热的心想念你。** **


	9. Chapter 9

“……所以，他来了又走了？”Becky用一种很难以言喻的复杂表情看着他神情恍惚的哥哥。如果非要准确表达，那应该算是“我的老天呀我差点要和我的偶像成为一家人可我不能随便说话因为我要站在我哥哥这一边尽管我他妈的一点儿也不同意他的做法”。

“嗯。”Bucky坐在柜台后面的椅子上，看起来像是个陷入书堆里的可怜小男孩。

 

匆匆忙忙赶过来的朋友们都被这件大事惊住了。包括Bucky自己。他也不清楚自己为什么要把他们都叫过来，难道自己做不了这个决定吗，自己明明已经做了，这件事就应该到此为止了，或许将来的某一天会云淡风轻地谈起来作为一个不大不小的饭后话题。

但事实并非如此。可怜的Bucky Barnes先生只是想让他的朋友们肯定并支持他的这一决定，以此加深他的确信感——自己的确是做了正确的选择。

 

好在他的朋友们或是看出了他的这一想法或许是没有，但都不约而同地，从各个刁钻的角度附和了他。

“挺好的，不错，上次我看他也不是那么完美，眼睛不是纯蓝色的，手也不够大……”更加可怜的Becky绞尽脑汁地想自己的偶像到底有什么缺点值得他这个傻缺哥哥放弃他，最后也只能想出了这个。

“和明星在一起确实很辛苦，尤其是……他这样子的大明星。”Becky的男友Marvin艰难地挤出了一句。

“长期的异地恋也是靠不住的，我和Vision当初也差点分开，而且我们还只是普通人。”Wanda现身说法，有些担心地看着Bucky。

“我觉得……他可能不够成熟，Loki说他上次就是事先没和任何人商量，包括你，就擅自公开了，不计后果感觉挺……”Sam小心翼翼地找着措辞，他可不想被卷入这场爱情风暴里，眼前的男人明显就是一副痛失所爱的德行。

“说得对Sam，你可以接着说下去的。”Bucky有气无力地肯定着。

一行人挤在小小的书店里，气氛沉闷又压抑，一直沉默着的Vision突然开口了，“那是他送你的吗Bucky？”所有人的目光瞬间被拉到那幅大大的，被拆了一半包装纸的画上。

 

“天啊……”Wanda轻声惊呼着，怀孕之后的她在荷尔蒙的影响下情绪波动极大，当然了在场的Becky看到之后也忍不住湿了眼眶。

 

那是一幅落日图。梧桐树下的木质长椅上，并排坐着两个男人，有着金色头发的那个轻轻亲吻着另一个的脸。棕色头发的那个人，笑得一脸甜蜜。不远处是一座可爱的白色小别墅，别墅前还有丛丛玫瑰。

右下角的字写着：送给我永远唯一的爱人，2018年，Steve Rogers。

 

Bucky简直不敢看那副画，他多看一眼，那里面蕴含着的深沉的爱意就要压垮他一分——那副画意味着Steve心中他们的未来。

他看到那画的第一眼，就意识到了。仿佛画里的余晖要透过那层画布照射到他身上，他无处躲避。

 

Becky心疼哥哥在这段感情里遭受的伤害，但此时此刻，她真的羡慕哥哥能够拥有这样的爱情，所有人又陷入了沉默。Loki匆匆地跑进来，几个人简单和他说明了一下现况，其实不说他也能够猜到。“Bucky Barnes，无论你做什么决定，我会支持你的。”尽管他的表情已经出卖了他，那上面写着“Bucky你此时真的是个大傻瓜”。

Bucky的神色就像个被揭穿真相却还不想说出口的小孩，无奈地将身子沉了沉，嗫嚅着“我已经做了……”

“真的吗Bucky，你真的做决定了吗。”Loki平复着呼吸，有些咄咄逼人地看着Bucky。他昨夜没有回家，和Thor在一起，今天接到Bucky的电话之后是一路从发布会现场飞奔过来的，他在那儿看到了失魂落魄的Steve Rogers，心里已经有点谱了。尽管他心里对Steve有一千个不满意一万个瞧不上，但他不能让Bucky做出一个让他将来后悔终生的决定。

“我说了Loki，我已经决定……”Bucky还在抵抗着，眼神慌乱。

“看着我，告诉我你彻底地拒绝了Steve Rogers，这辈子都不愿意再看到他，听到他的声音，接触到他，就好像他从来没有出现在你的生命里，Bucky。”Vision拦住了想要阻止Loki的Wanda，此刻他的想法和Loki是相同的。

 

“无论如何我还是想说，他专程来找你，把自己的画的画送给你，这其实……挺甜蜜的。”Sam低声说着，他对Steve了解的不算太多，但他刚才看到了他离去的样子，红着眼睛丢了魂儿一样。这让他无端地想要多说一句。

Bucky的眼神又飘到了那副画上，那片红玫瑰刺痛了他的眼睛，“……是，确实挺甜蜜的。我不曾怀疑过他说的话，事实上他作为一个演员，真的不算会说话的那种……他说他只是个普通的男人，站在他爱着的男人面前，祈求他能够再给他一次机会去爱他。”众人的表情瞬间变成了被感动和凝重充盈的纠结。但也是一句指责Steve的话也说不出口了。

“不……该死，我是不是做了错误的决定……”Bucky低下头懊恼地搓着头发，他真的后悔了，糟糕，真糟糕，不能再糟糕了。他应该拽住Steve，紧紧地抱住他，然后热烈地吻他，他真的想要这么做来着。只是他一见到他就想到了那些事情，但事实上，他被这份爱情牢牢地牵绊着，痛苦也好，甜蜜也好，眼泪也好，欢笑也好，他早已经无法抽身，也不想抽身。Steve的未来里有自己，他又何尝没有想过自己的未来里有他呢。

如果那些事情就是相爱的代价，那就如此吧。我爱Steve，即使我刚才说了那些话，但我依旧爱他，这不是耻辱也不是被谩骂指责的理由。我是个傻瓜，为什么要拒绝他，为什么要推开他，我明明那么爱他。

 

Steve Rogers不曾因那些人，那些话而妥协半分，Bucky Barnes也不是孬种，如果这是一场战役，他是害怕，而且逃避过，但现在他要和他一起——

“Vision，你开车来的吗？”

 

 

Steve浑浑噩噩地回了酒店，木然地任由工作人员给他上妆。

Natasha来到了伤心的大男孩身边，捏了捏他的肩膀，给予他无声的安慰。

 

他还是失败了。他看着镜子，想要挤出一个面对镜头的笑容，毕竟几十分钟之后可是有上百个记者等着他。但他总是不断重放着刚才Bucky冲他说的话，一切就这样结束了。Bucky没有错，我没有保护好他，他自我保护又有什么错呢。Steve心里这样劝说自己，他努力忽略掉那份不甘和心酸。

不知道那副画他有没有看到。

在不拍戏的某天下午，他坐在家里的窗前，伴着落日，他自然地想起了他心爱的人。那副画是他心里的未来，说他幼稚吧，说他不成熟吧，面对Bucky的Steve，永远都是个长不大的小男孩。

 

几个人挤在Vision的车里一路开的风驰电掣，Loki第一次因为Bucky的这段恋情露出了真心的笑容，带着满满的祝福和关心。

他们都紧张又兴奋，陪着Bucky去赴生命里最重要的一次会面。不过市区里的交通情况不容许他们狂飙，被卡在十字路口的Bucky差点开车门下去跑，Marvin一把揪住了他自己跑了下去拦住了前后左右的车，硬是为他们开辟出一条路，Becky激动地冲着他狂喊“Marvin我爱你”，转过头来就朝着她亲爱的哥哥飞速地说，“你们结婚的时候我要挽着你的胳膊听到了吗Bucky Barnes你这个大傻瓜！”巨大的喜悦让她漂亮的脸蛋都发红了，Bucky焦急地看着前方，还不忘转过头来拍他这个妹妹的脑袋瓜。

“我的天我们到底闯了几个红灯，Bucky Barnes你要告诉Steve他欠我们一个大礼……”本来孕妇Wanda是不上来的，但是她实在不想错过这种人生仅此一次的大事件，Bucky紧张地有些失语了，连回答Wanda的话都不知道嘟哝了些什么。

Loki一路上反常地安安静静，他只是悄悄和Thor说了他的好室友正在朝着他们飞奔而来，并且千万不能告诉Steve。Sam在后面抓着Bucky的肩膀使劲摇晃，“哥们儿你要知道我快吐了但是这他妈太刺激了你竟然拒绝了Steve Rogers现在还要跑去再找他？！你们俩，必须出现在我的婚礼上！必须！”

而Bucky在车上的一片混乱里突然发现了自己竟然穿着他们初遇时候的那件浅蓝色的衬衫，他不知道一会儿要怎么见到他，也不知道该说什么，只是他的心脱离了他的身体，强硬地，坚定地要带着他来到他身边。

 

Loki在此刻仍然想要捉弄他们，车上的时候并没有告诉Bucky，Steve的发布会已经开始了，看他着急地不知所措的模样，还真是难得。Loki偷偷拍了一张他开始流汗的，焦急的侧脸。Vision的车还没停稳，Bucky就一个箭步窜了下去，朝着大厅急速奔跑，因为高度紧张，Bucky的衬衫都被汗湿了一大块，他感到头发都已经被汗水弄湿黏在脸上，他知道这样子的自己很狼狈，不像去年他们初遇时候那么精致帅气，但他已经顾不上了，他要马上见到Steve，马上。

“不好意思先生，我们不能透露关于这方面的信息。”

“拜托了先生，求您告诉我吧。”Bucky匆忙地抹了一把汗水，期盼地看着他。

“真的不好意思。”

 

后面下车的人也都过来了，Wanda看到了Bucky和大堂的人在不断哀求，捅了一下Loki，“你不是知道在哪吗，快带他进去呀！”很不满地用谴责的眼神看他，仿佛是他拆散了这对爱侣。

Loki想要开口说一下他要捉弄人的话，只是看到了Wanda的肚子，还是不要和孕妇冲突了，“……好啦，我知道了，马上就带他去。”

 

拽走了Bucky，脚步匆匆来到了他们开发布会的大厅，Bucky来不及整理一下凌乱的自己，胸口涨得发疼，他感受到了自己的心跳，正在朝着他此生的唯一疯狂的跳动。他听到了Steve的声音，就算不到一小时前他听过，但此时此刻，他却觉得好像是上一辈子的事情。他来了，他后悔了，他要紧紧地，牢牢地抓住他，再也不放开。满屋子都穿着职业而正式的记者显得此时的他格外的狼狈。

 

Steve强撑着微笑，眼神飘忽，丝毫没有发现他心心念念惦记着的人正在人群里带着笑容看着他。

“……Charles导演，可以分享一下你是如何决定选择Steve作为男主演的吗？”

“我知道你的意思。Steve是个优秀的演员，任何事情都不能抹杀这一点，他在片场里能够照顾好自己的搭档，能够让和他搭戏的每个人都全情投入，我认为这是一个好演员的魅力，或者说是号召力。”Charles很清楚这些人，拐弯抹角地要把这场发布会变成Steve出柜之后的自述会。只是他并不害怕Steve出柜会对这部电影有什么影响，“他把角色诠释地极其出色，我很信任他。”Steve冲导演投去了感激的微笑。

Natasha宛如特工一般的观察力，看到了站在里面的Bucky，随即也看到了倚在门边的Loki。她已经不用再担心什么了，终于可以完完全全地送上自己作为朋友的祝福。

“Steve，在上个月的游行上你突然现身，这是你第一次参加这种游行，你有什么感想？”一个记者唐突而且意图明显地提出了这个问题。现场的记者开始了小小的骚动。

“是我坚持要去的，那对我，对……都意义非凡，而且，我看到了很多人，他们勇敢地站在那里，他们只是相爱，没有任何错，他们……只是相爱，那很感人。”Steve有一肚子的话想说，挤压在心里，他想说在那场游行上他想念着的人，想说关于他自己那场刚刚结尾的爱情。只是他还是不愿意告诉他们，无论是苦是甜，他只想自己珍藏。或许在未来的某天，他还会再问Bucky是否愿意再和他在一起，直到自己变成个老头子。

Thor看了这个记者一眼，“我们还是把注意力集中在我们的电影上。”

 

“这部电影现在是否定下了具体的上映期？”

“这个由我来说。”Thor接过了问题，“在美国和英国同步上映，不出意外的话今年十月就会看到。”

“那明年Steve是不会再继续出席后续的宣传活动了吗？”

“不，Steve依旧会履行他的合约，这是毋庸置疑的。”

“Charles导演说在伦敦的戏份已经全部拍完，那么Steve还会在英国待多久？”

“……我今晚就会离开。”Steve用最大的冷静说完了这句话。他还没有看过Bucky家里的那朵玫瑰花，也没有带他去过大峡谷，更没有带他会自己的家里看一看，他真的不想离开。只是Bucky的拒绝，此时比任何人的劝阻都有效。Steve靠在了椅背上，嘈杂的记者，喧闹的大厅，没完没了的问题和晃眼的闪光灯，他都注意不到了。深切的悲伤，这不能被简化成“被甩了的悲伤”，而是……和挚爱分手的悲伤，让Steve很难再保持微笑。

“所以我们要加快询问了我的朋友们。”Thor赶紧接上这句话。

 

“请问一下Steve Rogers先生明年决定休息一年是否与前段时间的照片有关呢？上次你来到这里，之后就有一些照片，显示你与……那位年轻人……”

Bucky紧张了起来，他又想起了那两次被媒体攻击围堵的事情，他看了一眼这里的人，都拿着话筒和镜头，他往一个人后面躲了躲——不，他来这里不是为了逃避，他是来这里，勇敢地光明正大地面对一切。Bucky看着Steve，大大的灰蓝色双眸带着一丝丝期许。

Steve的思绪被拉了回来，并且胸口开始充溢愤怒，他无法把他失去挚爱的原因和这群嗜血的媒体割裂开来。他打断了这个记者的话，语气也变得严厉起来，“我认为我之前在节目上已经说的很清楚了，我很爱他。而且现在我们也是很好的朋友……我心里最好的……朋友。”Steve严肃地盯着这位出言不逊的人。事实上这个记者只是有些居心不良，还没有说出什么攻击性的语言，但Steve已经无法再容忍任何泼到Bucky身上的脏水，尤其还是当着他的面。

Steve Rogers本就不怒自威，生气起来就更有威慑力了。但Bucky听着Steve挤出来的“朋友”二字，低下头掩饰他的笑意——他为什么还像小男孩一样，不甘不愿地说他们是好朋友。

而Steve也确实心里酸苦不堪，特别是说到“朋友”的时候。他知道自己无法停止爱Bucky，即使现在他只能以朋友的身份了。

 

Bucky想起了他们刚刚认识的时候，在夜晚散步时候看到的成片的樱花，此刻，他的心里，就盛放着这些美丽的浅粉色樱花，扑扑扑地接二连三地开放着。可欣喜归欣喜，他的心里仍是紧张的，微微下垂的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Steve，他是那么光芒四射。好吧，现在他也是个普通的男人，站在他心爱的Steve面前，祈求他能够再给他一次机会爱他。

 

“那边那位穿浅蓝色衬衫的先生。”Stan先生在未来的岁月里，无数次的感激他今天发布会上的随意一指。

Bucky感到胃都紧张地发痛，他挺了挺胸，也挺直了脊背，“Rogers先生，不知道是否有可能，或许，还有没有机会，你们两个人可以再……呃，可以不是朋友？”Steve一抬眼，又露出了那种呆愣的，冒着傻气的表情，透亮的蓝眼睛眨了好几下，呼吸急促起来。他不敢确定Bucky来这里是因为什么，他可以有所期盼吗？

“我一直希望会这样，但是我知道这……可能不会如我所愿了。”Steve眼里的柔情和爱意没有因为他之前的话削减半分，他那么盯着他，Bucky的腿甚至有些发软。

 

“那……那如果……”

“不好意思一个人只允许一个问题。”Stan先生不得不出声，被Steve慌乱地拦下了，“不，我是说，让他问。”他这一生从未如此紧张过，第一次试镜第一次拍戏第一次走红毯第一次看到主演的电影上映第一次领奖第一次参加节目……所有所有的第一次加在一起，也抵不过此时面对Bucky时的紧张。他从不信神，但此时他虔诚地祈祷。

 

“那……我只是想知道，如果……呃，这个人，他发现，”

“Barnes，他叫Barnes。”隔着不远处的一名记者看到Bucky这个“不称职”的记者连人名都没记住，忍不住出声提醒。而倚在门边的Loki实在忍不住，用手捣着嘴不发出笑声。

“哦，谢谢。”Bucky磕绊着道谢，“如果，Barnes先生发现他之前就是个大傻瓜，后悔了他的答案然后跑来求你，你……能不能给他一个，唔……你能重新考虑吗？”

此刻Steve眼里的Bucky，像和他闹脾气不理他的毛绒绒的小熊，现在后悔了别别扭扭地又充满勇气地折回身来问他，那两条后半段有些浅淡的眉毛此刻耷拉着，让这份委屈和期待放到了最大，深凹的眼眶，那是他最爱的圆润美丽的大眼睛，他或许自己都没发现，他的嘴唇一边被自己咬住一边又抿了起来——他吻过无数次的甜蜜的嘴唇，正在吐露着他的有一点儿迟到的爱意和小小的后悔。

他永远也无法对Bucky说不。永远。

 

Bucky不安着等待他的答案，他知道如果Steve拒绝他也是理所应当，毕竟自己刚才那么……彻底地拒绝了他。

 ** **“是的，我会的，我一直都会，永远。”**** Steve笑了，他的心甜蜜得要融化了，被面前这个可爱的，棕头发的男人给融化了。提问时安静的现场开始喧哗起来，似乎他们都很意外，并且也摸不着头脑。Bucky忍住想要冲上去亲他一口的激动和喜悦，尽力保持着含蓄的，可爱的，让人着迷的笑，这份笑容无法被控制，正如他们的爱一样。

 

Steve和Bucky隔着几米远的距离对视着，他无法将视线移开，一边看着他一边对着话筒说，“Peter，你可以再重复一遍刚才的问题吗？”

“呃，Rogers先生请问你会在英国待多久？”

 

****Steve细细喘着气，用他认真的，庄重的，清亮的声音回答，“……直到我生命的尽头。”** **

那是媒体从未拍到过的，甜蜜无比的笑，漂亮的蓝眼睛都微微地眯了起来，此刻的他无比的阳光可爱，像是找到了最珍贵的宝藏。在场的所有人，包括能够看到发布会的所有人，都是因为沾了Bucky的光才得以一见——因为这笑容，是只属于Bucky Barnes的。而Bucky，因为他这句郑重其事的承诺，脸蛋飞上了浅浅的红，在这么多人面前展露他的爱情，他还是羞涩的。

 

刚才还小声喧哗的大厅逐渐吵闹了起来，站在Bucky身边的人也发现了这名“记者”的异样，英俊帅气的穿着浅蓝色衬衫的粽发男人，正是他们几个月前围追堵截的对象——无数的闪光灯又照射在Bucky Barnes的身上，只是这一次，他不再害怕，也不再躲避了。他抓住了他在乎的人，而那个人，正冲他笑得一脸灿烂。

他们的爱情，始于春天，在秋天破土而出，于冬日凋零，在来年的夏天，终于盛开。


	10. Extra Chapter

Nat如释重负地露出了笑容，美丽迷人，看着这两个宛如雕像的大男人台上台下对望。一切的嘈杂喧闹都无法影响到他们，她已经注意到在场不少感性的记者湿了眼眶，颤抖着声音继续大声问着他们无穷的问题。只是提问的对象用他们甜蜜的，“尽在不言中”的对视回答了全部。

Bucky无法形容他心里的快乐，似乎之前经历的一切，无论是遇见他之前还是之后的一切，都是为了这一刻，所有……所有他没想象过的美好，都相融在此刻。

 

结束发布会之后，即使Steve也得承认，这一天实在紧张刺激到让他也有些承受不住。诺丁山的那栋小房子已经被媒体们堵的水泄不通了，他攥着Bucky的手，即使是Julie帮他擦掉脸上的妆他也抓着他——那是他失而复得的宝贝。退了机票改好行程之后他才能稍微冷却一下怦怦乱跳的心；他紧紧握着Bucky的手已经出透了汗。Steve没有问Bucky为什么突然变了主意跑来找他，Bucky也没有说，或许他也羞于主动提及；不过他们还有很长很长的时间去探寻这个问题的答案，不是吗。

坐在酒店房间的床上，Steve看着被后知后觉的羞涩弄得有些别扭的爱人，想起了什么，解下了脖子上的一条项链。

“圣诞节礼物，Bucky，只是有些迟到了，对不起。”Steve试探着，小心着，这是好不容易才重新拥有的爱人，他简直都不知道该怎么和他重新相处了。

Bucky看出了他的小心翼翼，视线转移到了他手里的项链，细细的项链，红宝石星星，他伸手接过，还带着Steve身体的温度，舒服的温热，此刻却炽烈滚烫到他快要融化。

“你真的去订做了？”Bucky笑言，Steve的手温柔地梳理着他的头发，“本来去年想要给你，不应该算圣诞节礼物了，这算……”

“算‘重生’的礼物。”是他们爱情的重生，也是为了爱变得勇敢起来的自己的重生。Bucky抓住了他停留在自己头发上的手，灰蓝色的大眼睛闪着爱意的光，他的小Steve，因为害怕他受伤的小Steve，知道不知道他愿意为他承受这些呢？即使退缩害怕拒绝过，不愿意承认，可在内心最深处，他也是愿意的。

 

两颗星星，一白一红，从他们还没相遇的时候，就已经有着世界上最深刻的羁绊。

 

“你看什么？”Bucky往Steve那边靠了靠，他被Steve看得有些脸热。重逢的喜悦让他们都失去了理智，这场满是汗水和压抑不住的呻吟的性爱让他几乎脱力，今天一整天巨大的情绪波动还有高潮过后的短暂晕眩都让他此刻昏昏欲睡，只是脸上不断落下的轻吻阻止了他沉入梦乡，他的心里充斥着激情和柔情，今天白天发生的全部，现在想来好像不是自己似的，那个勇敢的，一往无前的，不管不顾冲到发布会的男人，是自己吗？天啊。

“Bucky。”

“嗯？”

“Buck。”

“干嘛？”

“Buck，Buck，Buck……”开着空调的屋子凉爽宜人，Steve的怀抱是那么热烫有力。Steve小孩子似的重复着他的名字，每次呼唤都带着他此生也无法言尽的爱。

“不要再叫了。”Bucky用手捏住Steve的嘴巴，脸又热了几分。Steve在他面前，从来没有掩饰过他的喜爱，很多时候他都有些分不清，Steve看他的眼神像小孩子看着依赖的大人，像有些幼稚的紧紧霸占着哥哥的弟弟，像与他相识多年却深爱彼此的老友，更多时候，是充满绵绵情意和独占欲的男友的眼神。而他无力抵挡，只是从他们相遇的那一天开始，就慢慢沦陷其中。

“唔嗯嗯唔…唔呜……”Steve挣扎着想要说话。

“什么？”

“你看到了那副画了吗？”Steve有些紧张，也有些期待。

“看到了，我不知道你竟然会画得那么好。”Bucky故意不说他想听的，看着Steve脸上的期待值逐渐升高是很有趣的一件事。

“是吗……”

“好啦，你画得很美……我也希望，那会成真。”他还是不忍心戳破他脸上的快乐，只是说出这话，就像某种誓言——他想起了Steve白天面对记者时说的话，牙齿咬着下唇，无法被压制的笑容点亮了关灯的房间。他幸福又羞涩，为自己突然迸发的和Steve从不曾改变的勇敢。

“……你这是要向我求婚吗Buck？”Steve的眼睛盯了他一会儿，小声地，有些谨慎地问他。

即使和他相处了一段时间，Bucky也有无法消化他的某些话语的时候，譬如现在。Bucky撑起身子，手肘压在枕头上撑着脸，无奈地看着他。

“我还以为你看到了。”Steve更小声地嗫嚅了一句。

“看到什么？”Bucky拨弄他乱七八糟的金发，在他露出来的额头上亲了一口。从前他无法想象自己会和一个健壮的男人像发情的兔子一样，终日黏在一起亲亲抱抱也不嫌烦，只是看看现在呐。他又在他不高兴的，还泛着红晕的漂亮脸蛋上嘬了一口。

“戒指。”Steve稚气的一面总是打得Bucky措手不及，也不对，准确的来说是可爱得他不知怎么办，“我画的画，他们都带着戒指，你都没发现。”又想生气又不想离开他的亲吻，闷闷地出声。

“……那我明天回去，一定好好瞻仰Rogers大师的大作。”Bucky哄孩子一样，揉揉他的脸，亲亲高挺的鼻子。

Steve的手不老实地顺着Bucky的肩膀往下揉捏着，此时的他们都全身赤裸着，这个事实让Steve忍不住心头的激动。“那我们再来一次。”

Bucky恨恨地拍他的手，但在他凑过来的时候还是亲了上去。

 

 

婚礼是在第二年的春天举行的。

 

是在他们初遇的季节，樱花盛放的时候。

 

Bucky曾担心他的演员事业，只是Steve让他放心，表示即使不干了也没什么大不了，被Bucky追着踹了好几脚。

“……我只是不想你会怨我。你知道的，付出太多，总有一天会觉得不甘不愿，进而怨恨。”Bucky向他坦诚了自己的想法。

“可你付出的并不比我少，Buck。你本可以拥有平淡闲适的生活，却因为我，失去了。”

“我们讨论的是一回事吗Steve？”

“我觉得是。而且，我可以处理好这些，它们并不是什么大事。”Steve用自己的中指敲了敲Bucky的中指，两枚戒指清脆地响了一下。

“干什么？”

“这样我们就会永远在一起。”Steve理直气壮地回答。

“你是高中女生吗Steve！”Bucky依旧无法抵抗Steve的幼稚，而这种幼稚，经常让他带着自己都没有发觉的好心情。

 

他们坐在Steve在纽约的家外面的梧桐树下，这栋冷冰冰孤单单的大房子，迎来了第二位男主人之后，变得温暖起来。黄昏余晖下的他们，比Steve画中更加美。

Bucky第二天早起才发现Steve把昨天傍晚他们坐在树下的照片发了出去，还配上了简短的一句话：“他答应我了。”评论里全是满满的小爱心图案，雪花般的祝福从世界各地飞到这条更新下面，即使有零星的辱骂也被淹没。

这画面和他的那副画里一模一样，他知道Steve骨子里有些老派的浪漫，却不知他践行地这么彻底。

——笨蛋，明明早就答应你了。

 

Steve想让Bucky穿婚纱的小小心愿被Bucky严词拒绝。“你想干嘛小混蛋？”

“看你穿婚纱。”Steve依旧理直气壮。

“那只能在房间里。”

“成交。”

 

Steve Rogers先生并不像他表现出的那样正直呢。

 

婚礼这件事，只要是亲身参与的人，都会觉得繁琐到让人头痛。只是Steve先生是个例外，在这段时间里，带着媒体几乎从未拍到过的，史无前例的甜蜜微笑，没有焦虑没有忧愁没有严肃，阳光帅气得让人觉得魅力值又上升了一倍。很多事他都可以交给他的团队们办，但他更愿意自己来，甚至于订做西装的暗花图案他也考虑了很久，而他身处这种忙碌中，感到的只有汹涌的幸福和快乐。

平常的婚礼只需要讨好新娘，但Natasha却感慨Steve比世界上最挑剔的新娘还难讨好。

原谅他只是想要拥有一个完美的婚礼，和Bucky的完美婚礼，有戒指鲜花和好天气，有圣洁庄严的宣誓，有相伴一生的诺言，有宾客们真心的祝福，有家人和朋友的陪伴。

 

婚礼当天，Becky哭得太厉害，好几次补妆都被哭花，最后几乎是素颜上阵，哭得宾客几乎以为她是新娘。她擦干眼泪挽着老哥的胳膊陪他一步步走到Steve身边，白色的，粉色的樱花飘洒了一路，她哽咽地说不出话，只是牢牢地抓着哥哥的手，把它和Steve的紧紧扣在一起，Marvin搂着她的肩膀，支撑着激动不已的女友。

 

Bucky想自己是被上天抛弃又捡了回来的幸运儿，他夺去自己的父母，健康的左臂还有年少的爱情，就为了送给他这份生命中最重要的礼物，他听着Steve一字一句，郑重庄严地念着自己的婚礼誓言，不知不觉眼中已是泪水：

 ** _ ** _“我写了好多次，如果把它们都念出来，可能要念到天黑。”_**_** Steve带着笑容说完这句话，听到了宾客们善意的笑声，他转过脸去看Bucky，他的丈夫笑得如此甜蜜。他清清嗓子继续说， ** _ ** _“我曾以为我会孤独一生，我从很小的时候就意识到了这点，即使在我长大之后，拥有了很多人的喜爱，这种感觉也从未远离。直到两年前，在那间可爱的书店里，我遇到了我身边的人，我是那么唐突无礼……这位先生，让我重新考虑，我的人生，会不会有不一样的选择，而为此，我做了很多，很多的傻事；爱，我总想着它是个模糊的概念，James Buchanan Barnes，是你让它在我心里变得清晰，你支持我，包容我，理解我，爱护我，对我来说……它就是你。”_**_**

**_**_“你曾和我一起对台词，有一句烂俗的‘要在一起，直到最后’，那个黄昏的你，让我的心仿佛害了病般狂跳。今天，我要许下这样的承诺——James Buchanan Barnes，我们要在一起，直到最后。”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Bucky对于Steve说的那些成堆的结婚誓言心知肚明，毕竟那些认认真真写下的草稿现在被收得好好的，整整齐齐地放在他们卧室的盒子里，Steve Rogers先生写的时候丝毫不觉得肉麻，是Bucky觉得他在众人面前长篇累牍地向他表达爱意实在是羞赧至极，才勒令他写一份简短的。Steve哭丧着脸，根本不觉得自己写得又长又多，实际上那些加在一起的字数足以成为一篇论文。

 

女宾们都捂着胸口感动地不行，关于Steve“为爱对抗全世界”的故事还有谁不知道呢，更不要说此时此刻的他眼睛里只有他的丈夫，那个英俊的，有些羞涩的，一脸幸福的粽发男人。

 ** _ ** _“Steve写得比我好很多，想比之下我就有些逊色。”_**_** Bucky的胸口别着滴水的玫瑰花，纯黑的西装显得他更加挺拔帅气， ** _ ** _“我并没有Steve说得那么好，而且……其实我本来想只写一句‘和他一样’”_**_** Bucky转过头看了一眼身边的人，Steve只是有些痴痴地望着他，他的新郎和他的话已经让他深陷于一个甜蜜梦境里了，他几乎看不到其他。宾客听到他调皮的话话都忍不住笑了出来， ** _ ** _“不过Steve坚决反对……我想说，我也感谢上天，让他在那一天走入我的书店。他是…发生在我生命里最好的事情。Steve Rogers…我会同你一起，陪伴你，勇敢地，坚定地，直到最后。”_**_**

**_**** _ **

他颤抖着说完了，有些语无伦次，Steve抹去了他脸上的泪水，顾不上自己脸上的。新郎甜蜜地拥吻在一起，下面坐着的人欢呼着鼓掌。

 

Natasha悄悄抹着眼泪，Loki在旁边，喝下一杯酒笑得开心，“Bucky真应该听我的在耳边别一朵洁白的小花再用耳侧的头发编个可爱的小辫子。”

美丽的红发女士想象了一下那个画面，破涕为笑，“哇哦，我发誓那一定很美。”

“你是忘了你说完这句话之后叫他捶了好几下吗？”Thor在鼓掌的间隙转过身和他们说。

“我只是实话实说呀。”

“如果Bucky会别花，Steve也会跟着的，这对傻瓜情侣什么都要一起做。”

“……嗯，我倒是相信会这样。”

 

那天的天气格外好，没人关注喧闹不停的媒体，聒噪不堪的网友评论，全世界只看到了他们十指紧扣的双手，还有那对闪亮的婚戒。

 

至于后来，Steve Rogers先生坚持要订做一对镶着钻石的胸针，一个写着“BelongstoBucky”，一个写着“BelongstoSteve”，在出席携伴同行的红毯上，Rogers先生“强硬”地给他的丈夫别在胸前；关于大峡谷的出行也在一次次不算严肃的讨论里成了真；他们领养了一窝小奶猫和一只拉布拉多，Steve关于此的抱怨恰如那些被孩子夺走注意力而失去另一半宠爱的丈夫；他们还记得那栋见证他们在春夜里初次散步的，开满樱花的庄园，他们买了另外一栋，乔迁派对上，不管朋友们揶揄的眼光，互相依偎在阳光下，在那个Steve亲手做的木质长椅上。

阳光灿烂，Steve用手给昏昏欲睡的丈夫遮挡着阳光，在他被阳光晒得软绒绒的棕色头发上落下一个个吻；三只长得肚子圆圆了的白色小猫追着拉布拉多四处跑，草地染绿了它们雪白的小爪子。

 

“傻瓜情侣终于变成了傻瓜夫夫。”Loki远远地看着那两个人，始终不改他的本色。

“如果你也想的话。”Thor抓着他的无名指暗示着，想让他变成Odinson不是一天两天了。

“做梦吧傻子。”只是谁都看到了Laufeyson先生藏不住的笑脸。

 

Steve Rogers，像那种，“见了某个人第一眼就看到了和他相伴一生”的小傻瓜，不过他是那么幸运，Bucky Barnes的心里，或多或少也偷偷藏着这样的想法，只是呢，他从来没好意思告诉他可爱的丈夫。

 

Steve如愿以偿，把Bucky画入了他的生命里，Bucky Barnes是他画作的永远的，唯一的男主角，在他买下的那间带着樱花树的小小庄园，在他纽约的家里，在大峡谷的夜空下，在他拍戏的片场，在他万众瞩目的领奖现场，在他们共同的家，在他们初相识的，诺丁山的那栋带着蓝色小门的，可爱公寓。

 

end


End file.
